To Change the Future
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey everyone, Tekky here, i have been reading a lot of HP Time Travel stories so I thought, what the hell, I'll do one myself, this is my attempt at a HP Time Travel Story, enjoy, or not, Tek Out. OP!Harry. Smart!Harry.
1. Chapter 1: Back in Time

(Number 4 Privet Drive-1996)

Harry sat on his bed, tears rolling down his face "I'm so sorry Sirius, I'm so, so sorry" _"Would you like a chance to save him?"_ Harry shot up from his bed, his Wand in his hand "Who's there?" _"Would you like a chance to save them all? Your Mother? Your Father? Sirius? Remus? Cedric? Even Peter Pettigrew?"_ Harry's breath caught in his throat "Can I?" _"Let me show you your future_" Harry was pulled into a memory, he watched as Dumbledore was hit by the killing curse and fell from the tower.

He watched as Hermione was tortured into insanity with Luna Lovegood, he watched as Neville and Ron along with the other Weasleys were trapped in a home which then was consumed with Fiendfyre, he watched as Draco Malfoy was killed trying to save his Mother from Voldemort, he watched as Remus, Tonks and their son Teddy were brutally murdered by Fenrir Greyback, he watched as Severus had his throat slit by Voldemort who thought that he would betray him.

he watched as Ginny was raped then killed by Voldemort and finally he watched as Voldemort was attacked by Peter Pettigrew "For my friends" before being hit by the killing curse, he fell back into his room _"I shall ask again, do you wish to save them all? You cannot just save one of them" _Harry had more tears streaming down his face "I'll do it, let me save them" he felt magic pour into his as he felt lighter _"I shall remove the bindings that Dumbledore didn't know about"_.

Harry felt severe pain for a moment before he felt something shatter, he felt lighter and his magic felt stronger _"I shall now fix all of the abuse and Malnutrition, I shall leave the Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears as they help your body"_ Harry felt his bones, muscles and body groan as all of the previous damage done to him was reversed _"I shall fix your eyesight_", he felt pain in his eyes for a second before his glasses were removed, he could see clearly.

"_Finally, I will remove the Horcrux of Tom Riddle from your head and give you a new Wand and a new selection of spells, remember them as Tom can only be killed by the Soul Destroying Curse_" Harry felt something ripped out of his body from his scar, it was really, really painful, he then felt information placed inside his mind before, a shield formed around it.

"_Your Occlumency Shields will protect your mind, your new Wand is 13 Inches, Yggdrasil, Mordem and Elven Wood, with a mixed core of Basilisk Venom, Phoenix Tears, Dementor Blood, Pixie Dust and a Nundu tooth, go now, I shall anchor you to the time line that I am sending you to, save them all Harry Potter"_ Harry blinked as a light flared and his disappeared from that time, forever.

(Headmaster's Office-Hogwarts-September 1976)

Albus Dumbledore was sat behind his desk thinking on how the war was going when he felt a presence in the room, he looked up to see a glowing woman, she had blonde hair that went down to her knees at the back, glowing green eyes that reminded Dumbledore of lily Evans, and odd golden wings in her hair, she smiled at him "Hello, Albus Dumbledore, first things first, Ariana says hello and that she doesn't blame you".

Albus looked at the woman in front of him in shock, Fawkes didn't help by flying over to the woman and landing on her shoulder and trilling happily at her, she giggled and gave him a good stroke "Hello, my pet, how are things at Hogwarts?" the phoenix trilled at her and she nodded "I see, I will need you and Albus to protect one of my chosen children, can you do that for me?" the Phoenix nodded and trilled again before flying back to his podium.

She looked back at Albus "Albus Dumbledore, I have a task for you, this task will help you finish this war but if you don't accept it or you hurt the person coming, the war will end in disaster" Albus's eyes widened "Who are you?" the woman tilted her head "You can call me Magic, this is the form I take when I need to communicate with humans, or, when I need to create one of my chosen children, will you accept my task?".

Albus blinked before nodding "Of course, Lady Magic, what would you ask of me?" the woman nodded "Tonight, one of my chosen children will appear from a rift, he is only 16 years old but, he has more knowledge of magic, swordsmanship and defence than most people in the school, he has also faced off against Voldemort" she counted them up on her fingers "About 4 times already but it has made no difference, and so many innocents have died because he wasn't ready, so I have given him what he needs".

"I have brought him to this time and anchored him here, this is his time now, he knows the future, as he came from there and he will need your help, because of his knowledge, I ask you to either, have him as a student but tutor him personally or to place him as a DADA teacher, you will find that he won't let the students walk all over him, will you help my child, Albus Dumbledore?" Albus nodded "I will, my Lady, I swear it" magic nodded and disappeared, leaving Albus to his thoughts.

(Hogwarts-Great Hall-Just after the Sorting)

Albus and the others watched as a glowing golden portal opened up and a 16 year old dropped out of it and landed on his face "Ow, damn it" he stood up and everyone gasped, he looked exactly like James Potter, except his eyes, they were Lily Evans, he rubbed his head "Where am I?" he looked up at the Head Table "Professor Dumbledore?".

Albus nodded "Come with me, young man, we'll talk in my office, I was informed that you would be arriving" the young man nodded and followed Albus out of the hall, leaving several very confused tables of students and a rather bemused group of staff members.

(Headmaster's Office-Hogwarts)

Albus sat behind his desk and looked at the young man in front of him, he could see in the young man's eyes that he had fought, they were steeled over and a dark shadow echoed in them "Hello, could I have your name?" Harry nodded "Harry James Potter, Professor, what year is it?" Albus blinked "1976, my boy, I guess you are James's Son?" Harry nodded "1976, so the year before it all goes wrong, I see" he looked at Dumbledore "I was told I was anchored to this time, what does that mean?".

Albus stroked his beard "I think, my boy, that it means that you are stuck in the time line, you cannot return to where you are from and that you job is to change the future of this world" Harry nodded "Okay then, if it is to change, we will need to use your Penesive" Harry placed his new Wand against his forehead and removed the memories that the voice had showed him, along with the death of his mother and of Sirius.

He stood as did Albus and the two walked over to the Penesive, he placed the memory inside and the two entered it, after the memories had ended the two came out, rather pale, Albus breathed shakingly "I see, so that would have been our future" Harry nodded "I was asked to make a decision about you, and I think I have, please sit down and take this test" Harry sat at the desk and quickly went through the test, his new knowledge that the voice had added helped.

After about half an hour, he handed it back to Albus who quickly started to mark it, Albus looked completely shocked, he looked up at Harry "By the gods, you got 100%, congratulations, Mr Potter, you are now the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor" Harry blinked, then blinked again "Wait what?" Albus chuckled "The test you just did was the application for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, I thought I would be teaching it this year as we have had no other applicants".

Harry gulped "I see, bugger, I didn't see that coming, but I am younger than my students" Albus nodded "Indeed, but I believe you will be able to handle them, though, the Marauders will give you a bit of trouble" Harry's brain stopped for a moment "Did you just say?" Albus nodded and Harry went white "I have to teach my parents, oh gods" Harry thought about something for a second before he went ghost white.

"I have to teach Sirius and Remus, oh gods above, I am screwed, though, this does give me a chance to stop Peter from making his greatest mistake" Albus blinked "What mistake?" Harry sighed "Joining Tom's side" Albus paled "Peter is a traitor?" Harry shook his head "Not if I can help it, I will save them all if I can, Peter, Severus, Dad, Mum, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, Fabian and Gideon, I'll save them all and I'll beat Tom".

Albus nodded before looking at the Sorting Hat which had return, it was staring at Harry "Mr Potter, take what is yours by Birth right" Harry walked over and picked up the hat, he held it out as three swords fell out of it and hit the desk, he looked at the first which he knew was the sword of Gryffindor, then looked at the other two and read the name on them both, it was written in Parseltongue _~Salazar Slytherin~_.

He stared at them in shock "How?" the hat chuckled "Lily Evans is the direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, not Tom Riddle" Harry felt three sheathes appear on his body, two on his back for the Slytherin swords and one on his waist for the Gryffindor sword, he sheathed all three swords before looking at Albus who was looking at him in awe "The direct descendent of two of the founding four, come, we have a staff meeting to attend".

(Staff Room-Hogwarts)

The rest of the staff turned and watched as Albus and the young man from earlier walked into the room "Albus, why have you brought him here?" Albus turned to McGonagall and handed her the DADA Teacher questionnaire and watched in amusement as she read it over before fainting, the others teachers looked at her in shock, Harry waved his hand and rennervated her "Are you alright, Professor?".

Professor McGonagall looked at him and nodded "Minerva is fine" Harry blinked but nodded Albus looked at the rest of the staff and smiled "Allow me to introduce, Professor Hadrian Gryffindor, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor". The professor gapped at him "Are you mad, Albus, he's a child" an overpowering aura of magic flooded the room before receding back into Harry who stared at the teachers.

The teachers all stared at him in shock and Albus coughed, they all turned to him "Professor Gryffindor got 100% on the DADA Teacher Questionnaire, he is the new DADA Teacher" they all looked ta Harry in shock who shrugged modestly "It wasn't all that difficult" Albus chuckled "Harry, my boy, you are the first to ever get 100% on that test" Harry blinked at him "You can't be serious, Professor" Albus smiled "No, he is in Gryffindor".

Harry facepalmed "Damn it Albus" he sighed "Fair enough, it isn't the strangest thing I've done, I think that would be the Patronus" they all looked at him "The Patronus? You can conjure a Patronus?" Harry nodded "I have been able to since I was 13, observe" he flicked his wrist causing his wand to appear "**Expecto Patronum**" they all watched as a silver Stag pranced around the room before stopping next to Harry and dissipating.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Professor

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

(Great Hall-Hogwarts-The Next Day)

Every one of the students looked at the empty DADA seat and sighed, Sirius turned to James "I guess we won't have a DADA teacher this year, I wonder who will be taking over for them?" James shrugged "Probably Dumbledore" Remus and Peter nodded, Lily Evans sighed "And here I was hoping we'd get a good one without having to lose out on lessons as the Headmaster can't always be there" the marauders blinked before nodding, she had a point.

Albus stood and looked over his students "Good Morning, now, I know you all saw our mysterious guest yesterday, so allow me to introduce" the doors opened and the young man walked into the hall, his three swords still sheathed on his form, he walked over to the staff table and turned to look at everyone before Dumbledore finished "Professor Hadrian Gryffindor, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" silence descended upon the hall.

Muttering started about Dumbledore's sanity and the Gryffindor name as Harry noticed the prank wards across the floor at the staff table, he smirked and quickly looked over at the Gryffindor table, when he saw the Marauders, he switched the wards to their seats, Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled, this once again caused all noise to stop, he looked over them all "Hello, I am Hadrian Gryffindor, and yes, I am very young".

He looked over them "Now, I understand you questioning Professor Dumbledore's sanity, I did so last night, as did most of the staff members" the staff members nodded, Albus chuckled "I for one think you will be an amazing Teacher, my boy". Harry chuckled again and grinned at Albus "We'll just have to wait and see" he turned back to the hall and smirked.

"Now, I believe it is time for breakfast" he clapped his hands and the plates of food appeared, he nodded and went to his seat at the Staff table, he sat down next to Rubeus Hagrid who looked at him "'Ello there" Harry looked at him and smiled, he held out his hand "Hi, Hadrian Gryffindor, you can call me Harry" Hagrid took his hand with his much larger one "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys".

Harry nodded "Nice to meet you Hagrid" he turned when he heard a bang and looked at the now bright pink Marauders, all of the students started laughing at them and Harry chuckled, Albus leaned over and looked at him "Well, Harry, do we have you to thank for this?" Harry smiled at him innocently "Why, Albus, what makes you think I did this? I just moved a set of wards from under the staff table, I didn't know what they did".

The staff members chuckled and Harry stood "Now, if you don't mind me, I'll head to my classroom, I have sixth Years first, so those boys there" Harry cracked his neck and disappeared, the hall went silent as everyone looked at where the defence teacher was stood, it was Sirius who gave the remark that was on everyone's mind "How the bloody hell did he do that?".

(Defence Classroom-Hogwarts)

Harry cast an Invisibility Spell on himself as his class entered the room, they all sat down and Harry stared at Sirius for a moment before shaking his head, he threw a Puverian Darkness Powder at the ground causing everyone to stand up and pull out their Wands, he started stunning them all until only the Marauders, Lily and Severus were left, each of them had a shield charm up, he waved his hand causing the powder to disappear.

He sighed drawing their attention as he lifted his Invisibility spell, he woke everyone up with a wave of his hand and moved over to his desk, he sat down on it "I'm actually rather disappointed, if I had been a Death Eater that had snuck into Hogwarts, all but these six would be dead right now" he said gesturing to James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Sirius and Severus.

The other students looked down in shame, Harry sighed "Now, my name is Hadrian Gryffindor, I will be your teacher, first rule" the Marauders groaned "Don't call me Professor, if you do so more than twice, I will deduct house points" the Marauders cheered "Call me Hadrian or Harry, now second rule, there will be _no_ Bigotry in my Classroom, racial slurs and bigotry will result in points taken and detention".

He looked at them all seriously before smiling "Now, what have you learnt so far in your pervious years?" Harry then got a short review on everything they had learned and he nodded "I see, well then, I'll start off with exotic magical creature before moving onto the Unforgivables and then going to the Patronus Charm, does that sound acceptable to you lot?" the class nodded and Harry grinned.

Harry cast a quick "**Tempus**" and saw that class was nearly over "Okay then, seen as class is nearly finished, how about a quick Q&A session" Remus and Lily grinned, knowing what it was, Remus put his hand up, Harry smiled "Yes, Mr?" "Lupin, Remus Lupin, and let's start with an easy one, how old are you?" Harry chuckled "I am 16 years old" the class gawked at him "Next question?" Lily put her hand up, Harry gestured to her.

"Why are you teaching at such a young age?" Harry chuckled again "I had no intention to teach, Miss?" "Evans, Lily Evans" Harry nodded "Miss Evans but the person who sent me here gave Headmaster Dumbledore 2 choices, make me a student or make me a teacher, it's obvious which one he chose" Harry shrugged and saw Severus raise a hand "Yes, Mr?".

"Snape, Severus Snape, who sent you here?" Harry snorted "I wish I knew, last thing I remember before landing in the great hall was being spoken to telepathically, then I was dumped here" Sirius put his hand up "Yes, Mr?" "Black, Sirius Black, and you don't know who sent you? How is that possible?" Harry grinned grimly "That is part of what I would like to know, they went straight through my family wards and then sent me straight through the school's wards".

The students were shocked at the answer as they thought on how he had arrived, they all came to the same conclusion _'I really don't want to piss off whatever sent him here'_ the bell rang and Harry clapped "Okay students, for a little bit of homework, I want half a foot on a magical creature of your choice" he waved his hand causing the prank spell that was about to go off to appear under the Marauders again, he watched as it exploded and they turned luminescent green with pink polka dots.

Harry grinned at them "Nice show boys, though I must say, Mr Lupin, that is not your colour" the Marauders gawked at him and he raised an eyebrow "Shouldn't you be getting to your next class?" the four blinked before cursing silently and rushing out of the classroom, Harry smirked and chuckled before making himself invisible again, he watched his next class enter the room and smirked _'This is going to be fun'_.

The class sat down waiting for their professor to arrive and a large redhead girl smirked deviously before pulling out her Wand, she aimed it at the girl with blonde and black hair, she cast a boil hex at the girl and watched with vindictive glee as it flew at the girl only to crashing into a near transparent shield "YOUNG LADY!" she jumped and turned to see the new professor glaring down at her, his eyes glowing ominously and his hair seemingly swaying in an unnoticeable wind.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? 20 Points from Gryffindor and you will have detention with Mr Filch for a week and I will be taking you to Professor McGonagall after this lesson to explain to her that you cast a Semi-Dark hex at a fellow student who had her back turned, you showed no Gryffindor courage attacking a person from behind, you showed cowardice" the girl whimpered under Harry's glare for a few moments before Harry looked at the other girl "Are you alright?".

The girl nodded shakingly "Y-Yes Professor" Harry sighed and flicked his wrist causing his Wand to shoot into his hand "**Expecto Patronum**" a glowing silver Phoenix Dragon Hybrid flew out of his Wand and he stared at it for a moment before smiling "Professor McGonagall, please come to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom immediately" the Draconix flew out of the room and Harry walked to the front of the class.

About 5 to 10 minutes later, Minerva walked into the classroom, she could feel the tension in the room and looked at Harry "What is wrong Professor Gryffindor?" Harry sighed "Professor McGonagall, I was stood, invisible to the class ready to announce myself when I caught this young lady" he gestured to the redhead "Fire off a Semi-Dark Boil hex at this young lady" he gestured to the girl with black and blonde hair.

"I put up a shield and took 20 points from Gryffindor and gave her a week's detention but as it is my first day teaching, I figured I'd ask you if you wanted to add anything as her Head of House" Minerva looked outraged as she turned to the redhead "MISS PREWITT, NEVER IN ALL OF MY YEARS HAS A GRYFFINDOR STUDENT GOT A DETENTION ON THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS FOR ATTEMPTING A SEMI-DARK HEX ON ANOTHER STUDENT, I SHALL DEDUCT ANOTHER 20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND I WILL BE SENDING A LETTER TO YOUR PARENTS".

Minerva turned to the other girl "Miss Black, my most sincere apologises for my students disgraceful actions" the girl smiled and nodded "Thank you Professor" Minerva turned to Harry after nodding "Thank you for bringing this to my attention" Harry smiled "Anytime Professor, I am just glad I was in the classroom" Minerva winced "Yes, that was very fortunate, now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach" she left the room.

Harry glared at his new class "I am Professor Gryffindor, as the behaviour of this class has shown me, you are not mature enough for me to just allow you to call me Harry or Hadrian, I will repeat what I told my first class. I will have no bias, no racial slurs and no _Bigotry_ in my classroom, I don't give a rat's backside if you are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Muggleborn, Half-Blood or Pure-Blood, it doesn't mean anything in my classroom".

The class nodded quickly, they really didn't want to piss off this new teacher, he may seem young but he was damn intimidating, he stared at them for a moment longer before nodding "Good, now that that is out of the way, let's start with basic hexes and jinxes" Harry then spent the next hour and a half teaching them about basic hexes and jinxes and how they could be used to defend them.

He looked up at the sound of the bell and clapped "Okay class, I want 2-5 feet on basic hexes and jinxes and where they can be used to save one's life" he turned to his desk and started shuffling papers and such when he heard a polite cough, he turned to see the young black and blonde haired girl "Yes, Miss Black?" the girl smiled "Narcissia, please and I wanted to thank you" Harry shook his head "There is no need to thank me, Narcissia, I am a teacher, it is my duty to protect my students".

Narcissia blushed as he smiled at her "Well, thank you anyways, though, I do have a question" Harry tilted his head to the side "Oh?" "How old are you?" Harry chuckled "I am 16, Narcissia and please, you can call me Harry or Hadrian" Narcissia smiled shyly at him and he found himself mesmerised by her silver eyes for a moment before shaking himself off "Come on, dinner is next" she nodded and the two left the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unforgivables

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Main Hall)

Harry sighed after eating, he looked at Albus "Albus, I need to speak with you about something in your office after Breakfast" Albus looked at him curiously but nodded, Harry turned to McGonagall "How are you this morning Minerva, excited for Halloween?" McGonagall smiled at him "I am but not as much as Albus, I am sure he has some big event planned" Harry nodded before he and Albus left the hall.

(Hogwarts-Headmaster's Office)

Harry sighed as he sat down, he looked at Albus who was watching him curiously before holding out a bowl of sweets "Sherbet Lemon?" Harry chuckled and took one and placed it in his mouth "thank you Albus" Albus took a couple and started sucking on them as he let Harry collect his thoughts "So, why did you ask for this meeting, my boy? I doubt it was to tell me you were resigning".

Harry shook his head "No, Albus, I am not resigning *Sighs* you know that I will be teaching 6th and 7th years about the Unforgivables today, correct?" Albus nodded "I do, I understand the need for it, even if I despise the need to have them taught" Harry nodded "I understand that *Shivers* gods do I understand, I have been hit by both the Imperious and the Cruciatus curses and had a few close calls with the Killing Curse".

Albus nodded "So, what is this about then? You know I approve, so what?" Harry bit his lip, a habit that had Albus thinking of Lily Evans "I want to show you a memory of my fourth year defence class, the one where we were taught about the Unforgivables, specifically the Imperious Curse" Albus nodded and waved his Wand causing his penesive to move into view.

Harry pressed his Wand against his temple and drew out the memory of the class where the fake Mad-Eyes Moody cast the Imperious curse on the class one by one, he dropped it into the penesive and he and Albus entered and watched, when they exited Albus nodded "I understand now why you called me up here, you wanted permission to do this, correct?".

Harry nodded "I see this as the best way to prepare them for what they will face and if the Imperious is cast upon a person, those with strong enough wills with begin to resist it subconsciously" Albus nodded with a frown as he and Harry sat beck down "I see, my question for you is are you even able to cast the curses? They take a lot of power and specific emotions".

Harry nodded "I know, I have tested on spiders, I can cast them but it will make me feel sick for the rest of the day, I will do this class, I will not be stopped simply because they make me feel sick, I need to change things" Fawkes flew over to Harry and began to sing, Harry relaxed "Thanks Fawkes" Albus smiled "Keep him with you today" Harry nodded and left with Fawkes on his shoulder.

(Defence Classroom)

Harry walked down the corridor to see his students with their Wands out pointed at each other, he released his carefully contained aura "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" everyone's head snapped towards him as they all took a step back out of fear, he soaked up his aura again and glared at them all with glowing eyes "Inside now!" his students rushed into the classroom.

Harry walked into the classroom and stared at his students "Now, what the hell was that about?" he saw Bellatrix Lestrange glance at Remus for a second with an emotion he never expected to see before looking down, he looked at Sirius who looked at him defiantly "They started it, we pulled our Wands in self-defence" James, Lily, Peter and Remus nodded in agreement.

Harry raised an eyebrow "And how did it start with both sides throwing taunts at each other until one person pulled a Wand?" they all flinched and Harry sighed "I thought you were all more mature than that, I am severely disappointed in all of you" they all looked down in shame "I should just cancel the lesson I had planned and make you all write lines".

They all stared down at their desks "But today's lesson is far too important, so, for your homework, I expect to see 7 inches on why you should not cross lines, why you should not taunt people and why you should not pull Wands on other students, got it?" the students nodded "Yes, Professor Gryffindor" Harry nodded "Good, now, today's class is beyond important right now".

He walked over to his black board and wrote on it, he stepped back at the students gulped at what was written on it _The Unforgivables_, Harry looked at them "The Unforgivables, so named because they will get you a life sentence for throwing one at a creature of human intelligence or above, give me one of their names".

He watched as hands raised, he pointed at Sirius "Mr Black?" Sirius sighed shakingly "The Cruciatus Curse" Harry nodded and wrote it on the board, he walked over to his desk and opened up one of the jars he had on it, he pulled out a large tarantula and placed it on the desk "**Engorgio**" the spider grew even larger, Harry gulped as he aimed his Wand at it.

"**Crucio**" the spider began to writher and crumple in pain, he keep this up for about 5 seconds before stopping and shrinking the spider again, he placed it back into the jar before looking at his horrified class "The Cruciatus Curse, horrible, feels like a thousand white hot needles stabbing into you all at once, it has been known to drive people into comas, next one".

He saw people hesitantly raise their hands, he pointed at Severus "Mr Snape?" Severus looked at him wearily "The Imperious Curse" Harry nodded again and wrote it down before taking another spider out of one of the jars, he sighed "**Imperio**" he made the spider stand up on two legs before making it do cartwheels, most of the class laughed but he noted that Lily, Severus and Sirius didn't.

"Do you think this is funny?" he tossed his Wand at one of them and the spider flew at him, the students screeched, Harry then floated it over to the glass of water on his desk "Should I make it drown itself?" he placed it just above the water as the laughter died down, he floated it over to the window "Or make it jump out of the window? Total control but it can be fought, the last one".

He floated the spider back over and released control of it before placing it back in the jar, he looked at his class to see no hands raised "No one" he looked at Lily "Miss Evans?" Lily gulped "the Killing Curse" Harry nodded and they saw his hand clench tighter around his Wands as he wrote it down, he took one final spider out of a jar and placed it on the desk.

He aimed his Wand as it started to run, as if knowing its fate, and spoke "**Avada Kadavra**" the sickly green light shot from his Wand and hit the spider causing it to drop dead, Harry breathed in and out and gulped shakingly, Fawkes flew over and landed on his shoulder and begun to sing, Harry and the class rapidly regained colour "Thank you Fawkes".

He looked back at the class "The Killing Curse, not nice, quick and painless but ultimately nasty, there is a theory that the Killing Curse destroys the connections between the soul and the body causing Death instantly, no one survives it, the best thing to do is dodge, if you can't dodge, put a psychical object in the path of the curse, you'll survive longer".

Harry looked over his class "Now, I have demonstrated these curses because you will likely see them in the coming months due to the war with Voldemort" the class flinched at the name "I hope you never have to experience them personally or watch a friend or family member be placed under one and I sincerely hope you never, ever cast one of these spells, class dismissed".

Harry waited until the class had left the room before throwing up, he heard the door open and vanished the vomit Wandlessly, he turned to see Lily stood their looking at him with wide eyes "What can I do for you, Miss Evans?" has asked whilst wiping his mouth and casting a refreshment charm on his breath, Lily shook her head "I was coming to ask if you would tutor me in DADA?".

Harry stared at her for a moment before smiling "I would be happy to, you'll have to take your lessons with Narci-Miss Black as that is when I have my tutoring lessons, is that okay with you?" Lily filed away his slip up for later before nodding with a smile "Of course, thank you for accepting, I'll work hard" Harry chuckled "I know you will, you're homework and reputation show that, now off you go".

(Hogwarts-Defence Classroom-The next day)

Harry looked at his class "Now, today is going to make us all feel like shit, I have been given permission from Albus Dumbledore himself to put you all under the Imperious Curse so that you get a feel of what it is like, this way you can learn to fight it so that you can't be ordered to slaughter your friends and family, I will be putting each of you under it once, any questions?".

He waved over Peter Pettigrew first "**Imperio**" Peter seemed to be fighting it for about 4 seconds before he started scuttling around like a rat, Harry released his control "You did well, Mr Pettigrew, you lasted 3 seconds, most don't even get that far, Mr Malfoy" Lucius walked over and Harry aimed his Wand "**Imperio**" Harry watched with wide eyes as Lucius stood there and continued to fight it until Harry released his control.

"Very good, Mr Malfoy, you were fighting it the entire time, I can think of about 6 people besides myself who would be able to keep that curse on your for longer than I just did and one of them is in the school with us, Mr Black" Sirius walked over hesitantly "**Imperio**" Harry watched as Sirius fought against it, he was stubborn, before falling into it after about 20 seconds, Harry released his control.

"Well done, Mr Black, you lasted 20 seconds, as I said to Mr Pettigrew, most don't even last 2, Miss Black, if you would" Bellatrix walked over and Harry saw a slight bit of fear behind her eyes before they glazed over _'Imperious?'_ Harry aimed his Wand and channelled his magical aura "Release her" a wave of magic ripped from his Wand and hit Bellatrix who screamed before crumpling, Harry was by her side in an instant, as was Remus.

"Sorry about that class, I saw her eyes show emotion before glazing over and I only know one potion and one spell that can do so" Harry did a few scans and sighed in relief "She'll be just fine, though she shows the effects of the Imperious potion, does anyone know Walburga Black?" Sirius looked at him "Why?" "Because her magical signature is all over Miss Black".

Sirius let out a curse and most of the students looked horrified "I will keep her with me until the end of lesson, then I will take her to Madam Pomphrey, Mr Lupin, you can go next" Remus looked at Bellatrix before looking at Harry, Harry aimed his Wand "**Imperio**" Remus's eyes glazed for a second before returning to normal "Ah, we have someone who is naturally immune to the curse, it doesn't happen often, thank you, Mr Lupin, can you look after Miss Black for me?".

Remus's eyes widened before he nodded with a determined expression, Harry looked back at the class "Mr Snape, you are up next" Severus walked over keeping his composure, Harry aimed his Wand "**Imperio**" Severus stood there and Harry could see the mental battle happening, after 25 seconds Severus fell to the curse, Harry released control.

"Mr Snape, you wouldn't happen to have a level of Occlumency, would you?" Severus nodded "I see, that makes sense, Occlumency practitioners can often throw off the Imperious curse, you just need more training, Mr Potter, it's your turn" James walked over and stared at Harry with a look that said that if Harry made him do anything embarrassing, James would prank the crap out of him.

Harry smirked at him "**Imperio**" He watched as James begun to fight it and gave the same order Mad-Eyes did, he watched James begin to jump before stopping himself, causing him to fall flat on his face "Well done, Mr Potter, you successfully fought off the Imperious Curse and broke its hold on you, Miss Evans, it's your turn" Lily walked over and stared at him with determined eyes, he smiled and nodded "**Imperio**".

He watched Lily's eyes constantly switching between glazed and not as he gave his orders over and over again until "NO!" Harry smiled "well done, Miss Evans, you also threw off the Imperious Curse and without having to fall on your face" over the course of the class, he put all of the other students under the Imperious and watched as all but a few failed to fight it for more than a couple of seconds.

Harry walked to his desk "Well done class, you all now know what the Imperious feels like, some f you can fight it, one of you is immune to it and a couple of you can throw it off, I hope this experience helps you if you come across Death Eaters or Voldemort" the class shivered "in your future, class dismissed" most of them left the classroom, they only ones who didn't were Peter, Lucius, Severus, Sirius, Remus, James and Lily.

Harry looked each of them over "We'll start with you Lucius, what do you want?" Lucius sighed "Professor Gryffindor, I formally ask you for Protection for me and my Mother against the Dark Lord" Harry looked at him "Okay, why not your father?" Lucius sighed sadly "He died last month, people say it was a heart attack but I know better, Father was still rather young" Harry nodded "Get your Mother to Hogsmeade and I'll take her to a safe place".

Lucius nodded and thanked him before leaving the room, Harry looked at Severus "Severus, what can I do for you?" Severus looked at him "Can you tutor me in Occlumency?" Harry stared at him for a moment before nodding "I will Severus, meet me here every Saturday at 5 pm" Severus nodded and left the room, Harry turned to the Marauders and Lily "Lily, I expect this is about that tutoring?".

Lily nodded "Yes, I wanted to ask, is learning to throw off the Imperious going to be part of it?" Harry rubbed his chin "More than likely, my teacher put me under it again and again until I was immune to it completely, not unlike Remus here" Remus stared at him "Professor, I-" Harry put his hand up silencing him "Remus, I know of your Furry Little Problem, just as I know of Messers Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs being Animagus, you'll find that inside this castle, there are few things I don't know".

The Marauders looked at him in shock "So, instead of turning you in, like I should, your punishment is that you will be personally tutored by me and you have to teach me, Lily and my other student how to become Animagus, deal?" the Marauders stared at him in shock for a second before nodding, Harry grinned "good lads, now, run along, I'll apparate to the Hospital Wing with Miss Black" Harry apparated away with Bellatrix.


	4. Chapter 4: Wards of the House

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

(Hogwarts-Hospital Wing)

Bellatrix groaned as she woke, her head clear for the first time in years, she blinked at the bleary lights and white walls, she groaned again, she was in the Hospital Wing, a chuckle from her side had her sitting up quickly only to feel light-headed "I don't like them much either and try not to move around too much, you are still recovering and Madam Pomphrey would kill me if I was detrimental to your recovery".

Bellatrix chuckled before looking at the person next to her, it was Harry "You're that hot teacher that Cissia can't stop talking about" Harry blushed and ran a hand through his hair "Well, I'll admit, I have never been called 'that hot teacher' before. How much of my lessons do you remember, Miss Black?" Bellatrix blinked "I remember the one about the Unforgivables and the ones about the dark spells".

Harry rubbed his chin "Interesting, a modified Imperious Potion linked to anything to do with dark magic, fair enough, if you are willing, I will tutor you on everything you have missed" Bellatrix blinked "Thank you. Imperious Potion, how did you break it?" Harry chuckled "it is based on magic and willpower because my magic and my will was stronger than the person who made the potion, I was able to shatter its hold on you".

Bella nodded "Who was the one who drugged me?" "Walburga Black's magical signature was all over you, several charms, hexes, compulsions and runic wards were all over you, I destroyed all but a few of them, the ones I left were actually helping you and one is entirely based on you" Bella tilted her head "What do you mean teach?" Harry chuckled "Call me Hadrian or Harry and it was one that boosted your fertility".

Bella blinked once, then twice "I see, I can understand why you left that one for me to decide on, I'll leave it, it isn't harming me" Harry nodded "I will also house you, your Sister, Sirius and, if he is willing, young Regulus Black because it is obvious that Walburga and anyone else in that family cannot be trusted" Bella nodded and Harry raised his Wand.

"I Hadrian James Gryffindor, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Peverell do hereby take Bellatrix Black, Narcissia Black, Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy as wards of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Peverell, so mote be it" a golden light enveloped the Hospital Wing before dissipating, showing that magic had agreed to Harry's terms.

Bellatrix stared at him with wide eyes, as did Albus and Poppy who had re-entered the room "Why? Why would you do that?" Harry sighed "because, you are not your family, I want to see progress though, as my ward, I want you to be the best you can be, can you do that for me, Bellatrix?" Bella nodded shakily, tears leaking from her eyes "Of course, can I ask a question?".

Harry chuckled "You just did, but go ahead" "how much do you know about the muggle world?" Harry smiled "Quite a bit, why?" she looked down "I was wondering if you could take us to a concert, I had heard about them from Siri and I wanted to see one for myself" Harry smiled "I'd be happy to Bella, but first you need to make a full recovery" Bella nodded and Harry placed a hand over hers before standing up.

"I'll be back to check on you later" he turned to Albus "Albus, I need to go and inform my new Wards of their status, then I need to go an extend the offer to a young Regulus and finally, I need to take a trip to Gringotts to finalise my lordships" Albus nodded "Go ahead, my boy, I see you have everything in hand but please, if you ever need to talk, my door is open" Harry nodded and thanked him before leaving the Hospital Wing.

(Professor McGonagall's Classroom)

A knock was heard and Minerva turned towards the door "Come in" Harry walked into the room and sighed "Hello, Professor McGonagall, I need to borrow a few of your students, Mr Sirius Black, Mr Regulus Black, Mr Lucius Malfoy, Miss Lily Evans, Mr James Potter, Mr Severus Snape and Mr Peter Pettigrew, I'll give them all back to you in about 10 minutes, is that acceptable?".

The mentioned students looked at each other as Minerva blinked "Of course, Professor Gryffindor, please make sure they return and don't just disappear for the rest of the lesson?" Harry snorted "As if Miss Evans would let them" Minerva chuckled "Indeed, okay you lot, you heard Professor Gryffindor, follow him" the mentioned students got up and followed Harry out of the classroom.

(Unused Classroom)

Harry walked in with Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Lily, James, Regulus and Severus before walking over to Narcissia who he had collected already, he waved his Wand and conjured seats for them all "Take a seat" they all sat down and Harry sat in the last chair "First of all, the potion that was influencing Bellatrix was positively identified as the Imperious Potion".

Many of the students swore at that "Next, it was identified as Walburga Black who made the potion and placed several charms, hexes, compulsions and runic arrays on Bellatrix, she is being called in on December 10th and I will have an honour Duel with her, either she wins and gains all of my lordships, vaults, properties and I disappear forever or I win and she is thrown through the veil of Death".

Harry looked at them all "Due to this, I have made Bellatrix, Sirius, Lucius and Narcissia my wards so from now on, I expect you to be the best you can be, I don't care if you play pranks, I want you to get the best grades you can, do you understand me?" Narcissia, Lucius and Sirius nodded, Harry looked at Peter and Remus "Peter, Remus, both of you are from Muggle families, correct?" they nodded.

Harry nodded and raised his Wand "I Hadrian James Gryffindor, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Peverell do hereby take Remus John Lupin and Peter Pettigrew as Wards of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Peverell, so mote be it" magic flared showing its acceptance.

James gulped "You're a Slytherin as well, you are related to You-Know-Who" Harry blinked before shuddering "Ew, gods above, I didn't think of it that way, and James say his name or call him Tom, fear of a name is fear of the thing itself, you are letting him win the more you use his Nome de Plume and my Mother was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin's first born Daughter, so my claim to the name is stronger than his".

Harry pulled out his twin swords and they all saw strange swiggles carved into each of them, Harry pointed at the first one "This is the written form of Parseltongue, the first word is Salazar, the second, Slytherin, these were his blades" Harry sheathed them again "And on my hip is the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat gave me these when I was admitted as a teacher here".

Harry looked over them all before looking at Severus "Severus Snape, I know all about your home life, if you wish, I can take you in as well, it is a better alternative than joining Voldemort, is it not?" Lily's neck cracked as she looked at Severus "He is still doing that? I thought my Dad had sorted him out when he beat him to the edge of death last time".

Severus looked down in shame and Harry sighed "Yes Lily, Tobias Snape is still a drunken Abusive piece of shit, I will be dealing with that soon enough, so Severus, what do you think of my offer?" Severus looked at him, ignoring the shocked then shameful looks on the Marauder's faces "I accept" Harry nodded "Welcome to the family, Severus Snape".

He looked at Lily "Lily, I want to apologise in advance for what I am about to tell you" Lily stared at him in confusion "There was a Death Eater attack two weeks ago, you're parents' names came up in the casualties list, obviously as they were muggles, the Ministry paid it no attention, you have my condolences" Lily went pale white before she started to cry, Severus and James both stood up and looked at each other before nodding, Lily came first, they went over and both placed a hand on each shoulder.

Harry looked down and hid the tears that were starting to form over the loss of the Grandparents that he never got to meet, he blinked them away before looking up at her again "I want to offer you the same thing I have offered the others, this way, you have a home to go back to, I'll let you think on it but please have an answer ready for the Christmas holidays" Lily nodded.

Harry turned to Lucius "Lucius, send a letter to your Mother to come to Hogsmeade this weekend, I'll take her to one of my properties from there" Lucius nodded and thanked him again, Harry shook his head "There is no need to thank me, I just want to help" he finally turned to the last person in the room "Regulus Articus Black, you have a choice".

Regulus looked at him as they others either comforted Lily or watched on "You can either continue on the path that your Mother has set for you and follow the Dark Lord which will eventually lead to either imprisonment or Death or you can follow your Brother and two cousins and become my ward, I can protect you from him, Tommy isn't all that he thinks he is".

Regulus thought it over as James finally asked the question on everyone's minds "Why do you call him Tom or Tommy?" Harry smirked "I was waiting for someone to ask" he raised his Wand and started writing in flames in the air _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ Harry chuckled "Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Head Boy, Prefect, 12 OWLS and 12 NEWTS a half blood genius, you all know him as another name".

Harry waved his Wand causing the letters to rearrange, the students gasped at what was now written _I am Lord Voldemort_ "The most powerful Dark Lord of this century apparently is nothing more than the son of a Muggle Noble and a near squib, he preaches about blood superiority but is no better than a Muggleborn by said ideology" he waved his Wand causing the words to dissipate.

Harry looked at his shocked audience "And that is Tom's greatest secret, the secret that could ruin him, his army would abandon him if they knew but he would still be a force to reckon with given his overall base power, he is easily in the top five strongest wizards of today" Regulus looked at him "Where do you scale?" Harry rubbed his chin "Don't know, I haven't Dueled Albus or Grindelwald, Definitely haven't Dueled Voldemort yet, so possibly 4th or 5th on the scale in raw power".

Regulus nodded "I will accept your offer, I will become your ward" Harry nodded "Good choice, I Hadrian James Gryffindor, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Peverell, do hereby take Severus Tobias Snape, Lillian Maria Evans and Regulus Articus Black as wards of the most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Peverell, so mote be it".

Magic flared showing that magic had accepted his terms, Harry nodded "Now, I want all of you to get back to class" he quick conjured a note and put his signature on it before handing it to Sirius "Please escort Miss Black back to her class hand them this note and then return to McGonagall with it?" Sirius nodded "Good, then I'm off to Gringotts, later" Harry apparated away.


	5. Chapter 5: Gringotts

(Diagon Alley)

Harry walked over to the doorway to Gringotts and looked at the two Goblins, he bowed to them and they bowed back after a second of shock, he walked into the building and towards one of the tellers _'Magic don't fail me now'_ he bowed _{"Greetings, Noble Teller, I wish to do an Inheritance Test"}_ the Goblin looked at him with barely concealed shock _{"And what might your name be, my Lord?"} "{Hadrian James Gryffindor, Noble Teller"}_.

The Goblin nearly fell off of his chair _{"Hookfang, take over here, Young Lord, come with me"} _he walked off with Harry following behind him as they walked through the corridors of Gringotts _{"What is your name, Noble Teller?"} {"Griphook, my Lord"} _he missed Harry's look of shock as they appeared in front of a large set of Golden doors, Griphook knocked and waited for a moment before a voice called out _{"Enter"}_.

(Gringotts-Ragnok's Office)

Harry and Griphook walked into the room, the Goblin behind the desk had a crown on his head and Harry got on one knee, placed his fist over his heart and bowed his head, the Goblin blinked "Rise Human" Harry stood and waited for Griphook to announce him, Griphook looked at his king _{"King Ragnok, may I introduce, Hadrian James Gryffindor, he has asked for an Inheritance test"}_.

Ragnok raised an eyebrow _{"I see, I will give him the benefit of the doubt, I have a spare sheet of Inheritance Parchment with me"} _Harry smiled politely _{"Thank you, King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation"}_ Ragnok looked shocked for a second before chuckling and pulling the parchment out of his desk, he placed it on the table and placed a ritual knife next to it.

Harry gestured to the seat _["May I?"}_ Ragnok nodded and Harry sat down, he pricked his finger with the knife and let the blood drop onto the sheet, he Wandlessly healed his finger as he watched the sheet glow golden, writing appeared on it and Harry and Ragnok began to read what was on the sheet, Griphook stood there nervously, the young lord seemed too calm to be lying, what else could he reveal.

_**Inheritance Sheet**_

_**Name: Prince Hadrian James Potter (Prince Hadrian James Gryffindor)**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Occupation: Time Traveller**_

_**Family:**_

_**Father: James Charlus Potter (Alive)**_

_**Mothers: Lillian Maria Evans (Alive), Lady Magic (Goddess)**_

_**Cousins: Sirius Orion Black (Alive), Regulus Articus Black (Alive)**_

_**Aunt: Petunia Evans (Alive)**_

_**Grandfathers: Harold Evans (Deceased), Charlus Ignotus Potter (Alive)**_

_**Grandmothers: Maria Evans nee Hill (Deceased), Dorea Circe Potter nee Black (Alive)**_

_**Wards: Lillian Maria Evans (Alive), Lucius Abraxsus Malfoy (Alive), Severus Tobias Snape (Alive), Remus John Lupin (Alive), Sirus Orion Black (Alive), Regulus Articus Black (Alive), Narcissia Morgana Black (Alive), Bellatrix Rowena Black (Alive), Peter Pettigrew (Alive)**_

_**Godfathers: Sirius Orion Black (Alive), Remus John Lupin (Alive), Peter Pettigrew (Alive), Cyrus Greengrass (Alive), Frank Longbottom (Alive)**_

_**Godmothers: Alice Moody (Alive), Evelyn Davis (Alive), Jessica Davis (Alive)**_

_**Magic:**_

_**Beast Tamer**_

_**Omnigaulism**_

_**Light Elemental**_

_**Storm Elemental**_

_**Dark Elemental**_

_**Wandless Mastery**_

_**Occlumency Mastery**_

_**Legilimency Mastery**_

_**Technomancy Mastery**_

_**Multi-Animagus (Possible)**_

_**Metamorphmagus**_

_**Solar Phoenix Slayer**_

_**Lordships:**_

_**King of Magic (Lady Magic)**_

_**Child of Lady Magic (Lady Magic)**_

_**Goblin-Kin (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Emerys)**_

_**Gryffindor (Paternal, 1**__**st**__** Heir)**_

_**Slytherin (Maternal, 1**__**st**__** Heir)**_

_**Hufflepuff (Paternal, 1**__**st**__** Heir)**_

_**Ravenclaw (Maternal, 1**__**st**__** Heir)**_

_**Peverell (Paternal, 1**__**st**__** Heir)**_

_**Emerys (Maternal, 1**__**st**__** Heir)**_

_**Heirships:**_

_**Potter (Paternal, 2**__**nd**__** Heir)**_

_**Evanshade (Maternal, 2**__**nd**__** Heir)**_

_**Black (Paternal, 3**__**rd**__** Heir)**_

_**Baronships:**_

_**Gryffindor**_

_**Slytherin**_

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**Hufflepuff**_

_**Emerys**_

_**Dukeships:**_

_**Wellington (Gryffindor)**_

_**Total Money in Vaults: 375, 475, 953, 573, 755 Galleons, 473, 574, 894, 573, 694 Sickles and 847, 563, 597, 305, 574 Knuts**_

_**Properties:**_

_**Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hallow**_

_**Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii**_

_**Gryffindor: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Gryffindor Castle, California/ The Lion's Den, Lancashire/ Gryffindor Manor, Scotland**_

_**Slytherin: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Slytherin Castle, The Amazon Forest/ The Snake Pit, Oxfordshire/ Slytherin Manor, Ireland**_

_**Ravenclaw: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Ravenclaw Castle, Paris/ The Raven's Nest, Manchester/ Ravenclaw Manor, Tokyo**_

_**Hufflepuff: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Hufflepuff Castle, Wales/ The Badger's Hollow, Cumbria/ Hufflepuff Manor, Las Angles**_

_**Emerys: Emerys Castle, Scotland/ Camelot, Avalon**_

_**Evanshade: Evanshade Manor, Wales/ Evanshade Home, Surrey/ Evanshade Cottage, Windemere**_

Harry blinked "huh? King of Magic, Child of Lady Magic, shit, I can never do normal" Ragnok chuckled "Indeed, Prince Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Evanshade-Emerys" Harry shook his head "Please, King Ragnok, Harry or Hadrian, anything else is too formal between Kin" Ragnok nodded "Then it is just Ragnok, let's get you your rings".

Griphook who had walked out when he heard Ragnok address Harry walked back in a few minutes later with the Lordship rings of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Peverell and Emerys and the Baronship Medals of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Emerys, he placed them all in front of Harry who started by picking up the Peverell ring.

He placed it on his finger "I Prince Hadrian James Potter, do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, so mote be it" Magic flared and he heard a voice speak to him _'Hello, Descendent of the Third Brother, I deem you worthy of my Lordship, collect the three items of Death, it is and always has been, your Destiny'_.

Harry shook his head and looked down at the ring on his finger, he picked up the Gryffindor Ring and placed it on next to his Peverell Ring "I Prince Hadrian James Potter, do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, so mote be it" Magic flared and the two rings merged, an information package was dumped in his mind, he pushed it to the side with his Occlumency.

He picked up the Slytherin Ring and placed it on next to his Gryffindor Ring "I Prince Hadrian James Potter, do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, so mote be it" Magic flared and the two rings merged, an information package was dumped in his mind, he pushed it to the side with his Occlumency.

He picked up the Hufflepuff Ring and placed it on next to his Gryffindor Ring "I Prince Hadrian James Potter, do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff, so mote be it" Magic flared and the two rings merged, an information package was dumped in his mind, he pushed it to the side with his Occlumency.

He picked up the Ravenclaw Ring and placed it on next to his Peverell Ring "I Prince Hadrian James Potter, do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw, so mote be it" Magic flared and the two rings merged, an information package was dumped in his mind, he pushed it to the side with his Occlumency.

He picked up the Emerys Ring and placed it on next to his Gryffindor Ring "I Prince Hadrian James Potter, do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Emerys, so mote be it" Magic flared and the two rings merged, an information package was dumped in his mind, he pushed it to the side with his Occlumency.

He looked down at the Medals "Where do they go?" "Above your heart, Hadrian" Harry nodded, he picked up the Gryffindor Medal and placed it on above his heart "I Prince Hadrian James Potter, do hereby take up the position of Baron of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, so mote be it" Magic flared again, Harry looked down at the Medal and smiled.

He picked up the Slytherin Medal and placed it on next to his Gryffindor Medal "I Prince Hadrian James Potter, do hereby take up the position of Baron of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, so mote be it" Magic flared. he picked up the Hufflepuff Medal and placed it on next to his Slytherin Medal.

"I Prince Hadrian James Potter, do hereby take up the position of Baron of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff, so mote be it" Magic flared and he picked up the Ravenclaw Medal and placed it on next to his Hufflepuff Medal "I Prince Hadrian James Potter, do hereby take up the position of Baron of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw, so mote be it" Magic flared and Harry sighed.

"Only one more to go" he picked up the Emerys Medal and placed it on next to his Ravenclaw Medal "I Prince Hadrian James Potter, do hereby take up the position of Baron of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Emerys, so mote be it" Magic flared and the location of Camelot appeared in his mind, he blinked _'Okay, that was kind of cool, I can go to the legendary city'_.

Harry grinned at Ragnok "All done, I would like to visit my vaults, if you don't mind?" Ragnok chuckled "You haven't finished, you have one more title to declare, you are to become the King of Magic" Harry cursed in Parseltongue before sighing and raising his Wand "I Prince Hadrian Potter, Son of Lady Magic, do hereby declare myself as King of Magic, so mote be it".

A golden aura filled the room and the entire building shook under the power of the new King, the light dissipated revealing Harry with a golden crown with several different type of gens in it a third sheath had appeared on his back, inside was the legendary blade, Excalibur, Harry forced his aura back into his body and the building stopped shaking, he looked at the Goblins who were staring at him in awe.

"Well, that was a thing" Ragnok snorted "Indeed, do you want to go to your vaults?" Harry nodded "I do, I will be visiting the Emerys and Gryffindor Vaults today" the two Goblins nodded and the three rose from their seats, Harry pulled Excalibur from its sheath and stared at it "I thought this was Arthur's sword?" Ragnok chuckled "it was crafted by Merlin, it was his blade, he just let Arthur use it" Harry nodded and the three left the office.

(Outside the Gryffindor Vault)

The cart stopped and the three jumped out, they looked at the door of the vault and the creature guarding it, it was a legendary royal lion, a being of pure light, only those with a pure heart could go near it, it was pure white with wings on its back and had golden flames for a mane, Harry smiled "I got this" he walked over to the lion who stared at him for a moment before bowing, Harry bowed back and walked up to the door "Open for the Gryffindor Lord" the door dissipated and Harry entered.

(Inside the Gryffindor Vault)

Harry watched the door close behind him before chuckling, he walked into the vault shrinking books and tomes as he went, he noticed a cloak with the Gryffindor emblem on it and grinned, he shrunk it down and placed it in his pocket with the other stuff, he continued to walk until he found the Portrait of Godric Gryffindor "Good Day, My Lord Gryffindor".

The man with Weasley red hair looked at him and grinned "Why hello there, I guess you are my Descendent?" Harry nodded "Yours, Rowena's, Salazar's, Helga's and Myrddin's" Godric whistled "Damn, I didn't even think that all of our bloodlines with merge but here you are and I can see bits of all of us, what are you looking for laddie?" Harry smiled "The Grimoire my Lord".

Godric nodded "I see, you may have it, young man but remember, only those with Gryffindor blood can touch it" Harry nodded "I will, my Lord" Godric pointed over to the side and Harry saw the large tome on a pedestal, he walked over and careful put preservation charms on it before shrinking it, he placed it in his pocket before thanking Godric and leaving the Vault.

(Outside the Gryffindor Vault)

Harry walked out of the vault and walked over to the Royal Lion "Hello, do you mind if I give you a stroke?" the lion seemed to shrug and Harry smiled, he placed his hand on the lion and a flood of golden light overtook the area before dissipating, Harry raised his shirt to see a tattoo of the royal lion on his chest, the lion touched the tattoo with his snout and was absorbed by it.

Harry walked back over to the door of the vault and set several types of wards, runic arrays and traps for anyone stupid enough to try to break into the Gryffindor vault, he nodded when he was satisfied and walked over to Ragnok and Griphook "We are going to make a detour, I need to make a trip to the Slytherin Vault" the two nodded and the three got back into the cart.

(Outside the Slytherin Vault)

Harry jumped out of the cart and the Goblins climbed out "Hadrian, a Basilisk guards this vault, it is technically untamed but will respond to the Serpent Lord" Harry nodded "This will be easy then, I'm a Parselmouth, this should be a piece of cake" Harry walked forward and watched as the Basilisk slithered out of the shadows, Harry stopped in front of it.

~Who dare try to enter the Vault of the Serpent Lord?~ ~I am a descendent of Salazar Slytherin and the current Lord Slytherin, please of Noble King of Serpents, grant me entrance to the vault of my ancestor~ the Basilisk stood still for a moment before moving to the side ~You shall be judged by the vault, if you are worthy, you shall enter, if not, I shall kill you~ ~Of course, thank you, Noble King~ Harry walked towards the Vault door ~Open for the Slytherin Lord~.

A loud booming voice spoke ~You have a cunning that could match the Serpent Lord himself, I grant you passage to the Vault of the Slytherin family, welcome new Serpent Lord, true heir of Salazar Slytherin~. Harry entered the newly opened vault before the door closed behind him "What have I gotten myself into now, I got myself another new title".

(Inside the Slytherin Vault)

Harry walked around the vault admiring the artefacts when he came across the most beautiful armour he'd ever lain eyes on, it was pitch black Basilisk hide armour, the strongest armour a wizard could make, he quickly stripped and put it on, it was a bit big so he as he placed the final piece on, he decided to wait until he had grown some more. Before he could take the armour off, it shrunk and become skin-tight, like another layer of skin fitting comfortably on him, he shrugged and put his other clothes on atop the armour.

Harry nodded after his clothes were on and continued on through the vault, looking at some of the more interesting artefacts when he came across something that tugged on his magic, he tilted his head and walked over to it, it was a sheathed sword. He unsheathed it and gasped at its beauty, the hilt and handle was gold and silver with emeralds grafted into them, the blade itself was about 35 inches long, it was straight on one side and on the other is curved a bit near the bottom, it shined like the sun and was made of a material he had never seen before.

"What is this?" ~That is Amaterasu, the sword of the sun, it is crafted from an extremely rare material known as Mithril, I think I have the last hunk of mithril ever found along with several other lost rare metals~ Harry looked up to the voice and saw a portrait of a man with his eyes, he looked at the inscription _~Salazar Slytherin~_ Harry blinked and bowed ~My Lord Slytherin~ Salazar nodded ~Young Man, I must ask, what did the door call you? It is important~.

Harry blushed ~it called me the new Serpent Lord, the true heir of Salazar Slytherin~ Salazar nodded ~I thought so, you my boy are made for great things, the next serpent lord, you can have my old familiar if you wish, she should be in here~. Harry smirked ~My lord, I already have a familiar, the old Royal Lion that guarded Godric's vault~ Salazar nodded ~Yes but as a powerful Sorcerer, you can have more than one familiar, you can have two or three~.

Harry's smirk widened ~I see, thank you my Lord, where might I find your familiar?~ Salazar smirked ~You will find them a bit further into the vault along with my Family Grimoire, go Descendent, make me proud, return the house of Slytherin to its former glory and please take that large covered portrait with you, it has been here gathering dust for too long~.

Harry nodded and shrunk the Portrait and placed it in his pocket, he walked away from the portrait, attaching the sheathed sword to his waist on the opposite side to the Sword of Gryffindor _'This is getting a bit ridiculous, I now have five swords on my person, the Sword of Gryffindor, Excalibur, the Twin Swords of Slytherin, Viper and Python and finally Amaterasu'_.

Harry continued to walk until he found the Grimoire he grabbed it and shrunk it down before placing it in his pocket. He looked at the familiar who was sleeping away on a readymade nest, she was obviously a Basilisk, but unlike the one on the chamber of secrets, this one had black skin and was small enough to wrap around his shoulders and one arm, he walked over and lifted her up, breaking the stasis charm.

Esmerelda woke up and looked around, she looked up at the young man who picked her up, she sniffed around him and noticed a mix between Godric and Sal's scents, she then felt out his aura with her magic and she stared directly at him ~Who are you, young one? You have almost the same aura as Sal~ Harry blushed again ~I am Hadrian James Potter, true Heir of Salazar Slytherin…the new Serpent Lord, Lord Salazar suggested that I take you up as my possible second familiar~.

Esmerelda stared at him intently and he felt as though she was staring directly into his soul ~I agree to be your second familiar, you are worthy of me, it is time for the serpent to strike back~ Harry nodded and let her wrap herself over his shoulders whilst wrapping her tail around his left arm. He turned and went to the vault door ~Open for the new Serpent Lord~ the door melted out of existence and he nodded to the Basilisk in the shadows, he then walked over to the cart and got in, it then speed off towards his last vault.

(Outside the Emerys Vault)

Harry jumped out of the cart and rolled up his sleeve and armour and watched as Esmerelda was absorbed by the Basilisk tattoo that curled around and up his arm, he walked towards the door of the vault only to be stopped when a silver dragon walked out of the shadows, he raised an eyebrow, they were apparently extinct, he bowed ~Greetings, Noble Dragon~.

The dragon looked at him, a female voice hissed back ~What are you doing near this vault? There has not been a descendent of my Master for nearly 1000 Years~ Harry smiled at the Dragoness ~My Inheritance Sheet declared me the Lord Emerys and the King of Magic, please allow me passage into the vault of my ancestor~ the Dragon stared at him for a moment before leaning forwards.

She bumped her head against him and another aura of golden light flooded the tunnels before dissipating, Harry took off his shirt and rolled up his armour, on his back was the image of a silver dragon in flight, the Dragoness touched it and was absorbed, Harry put his shirt back on before walking over to the door, he placed his hand against it "Open for the King of Magic" the door dematerialised and Harry entered.

(Inside the Emerys Vault)

Harry walked into the barely lit and almost empty vault, the only thing in it was an old wooden staff with a red gem on the top, Harry shrugged and walked over to it, he placed his hand on the staff and it began to hum with power, the room expended and gold and riches, artefacts and armours, weapons and tomes materialized out of nowhere, Harry chuckled "Magic" he took the staff and its sheath which he attached to his back and left the vault.

(Outside of the Emerys Vault)

Harry stopped and waited for the Vault Door to Materialize again before placing hexes, curses, wards, runic arrays and traps for anyone who would be stupid enough to try and enter this vault, once he was satisfied he walked over to Ragnok "I think that is everything" Ragnok shook his head "No thanks needed Hadrian, in fact can you come with us for a few moments?".

Hadrian blinked then nodded and followed after the Goblins, they entered a room with a stage and the four walked onto the stage, Ragnok then pressed a button on the stand. After a few second some Goblins started walking into the room and lining up, after about 7 minutes the room was packed up with lines of Goblins.

Harry gulped quietly as all of the Goblins stared at him, Ragnok coughed getting their attention "Thank you all for coming, this is a momentous occasion, for the first time since Baron Charlus Potter in 1957, a human will be given the title of Goblin friend and for the first time in…forever I guess, a human shall be named Goblin kin with his own title" the goblins were all muttering and chattering but fell silent when Ragnok coughed again.

"Allow me to introduce Hadrian James Gryffindor, Goblin friend. Now let me introduce him again, allow me to introduce Hadrian James Gryffindor, King of Magic, Goblin Kin" the Goblins gasped in awe "And finally his title, allow me to introduce Goblin General Green Basilisk, Goblin Kin" the Goblins cheered as Ragnok invited Harry up to speak.

Harry gulped but walked forwards confidently as he did his clothes disappeared revealing his pitch black Basilisk hide armour, he then took the cape with the Gryffindor emblem on it and attached it to himself, he then released his aura which glowed emerald green and caused the room to shake for a second, causing the Goblins to gasp again.

He stood in front of Goblins and cleared his throat {"I accept these titles from King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation with honour, may the magical world and the Goblin Nations always be allies. For Battle. For Profit and for the Nation"} he had pulled out Excalibur and held it up above him, his Green aura wrapping around it, causing the room to glow in the same green.

The Goblins all raised their Daggers, Swords and Spears {"FOR THE NATION"} before going back to work, Ragnok slapped Harry on the back "Good show General Green Basilisk, you have all of their respects and allegiances and had them eating out of your hand" Harry chuckled "Thank you my friend, now I must be off, I'll see you next time I'm at Gringotts" he said goodbye to Griphook before leaving Gringotts.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hallowe'en Curse

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

(Hogwarts-Main Hall-Halloween)

Harry chuckled as he caused one of the Marauder's pranks to backfire on them…again only to stop when a blooded man rushed into the hall "Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade!" the students all started panicking, Harry slammed his hands down on the table causing silence to rein across the hall as everyone looked at him.

"Right, here is the plan, Albus, you, me, Minerva and Fillius will go down to Hogsmeade and deal with this, Horace, you and Pomona will stay here with Hagrid to keep the students from getting involved, we good? Good, let's get to it, there is no time to waste, Albus, Minerva, Fillius grab hold of me, we will apparate from here" they nodded and grabbed his arms, he apparated them down to Hogsmeade.

(Hogsmeade)

Harry instantly felt the familiar cold aura and growled "Dementors, I fucking hate these things" he summoned the Staff of Merlin to him and thrust it forwards as he shouted "**EXPECTO PATRONUM**" The giant Draconix flew from his Wand before changing to a golden colour, it rushed at the Dementors and tore through two of them, leaving nothing but ash.

Harry breathed heavily in anger as his emotions fuelled his Patronus, he looked around and saw the familiar robes of the Death Eaters and rushed that way, Albus followed him as the other two split up to help, Harry started throwing bone breakers at the Death Eaters before they noticed him and took down three before they finally noticed, they stared at him in shock as he released a wave of magic that sent them flying.

He and Albus continued to fight Death Eaters until he heard it, that obnoxious voice, the voice of Tom, he turned to see an older version of the Tom from the chamber but with glowing red eyes walk onto the battle field "THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" Tom jerk around in surprise he saw Albus and growled before looking at Harry "Who are you?".

Harry smirked "I am Hadrian Gryffindor, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, I am the direct Descendent of Godric Gryffindor and I think it is time we got down to business" Tom's eyes widened and then he pulled out that familiar yew Wand, Harry set his staff away before pulling out his trusty Yggdrasil, Mordem and Elven wood Wand, he smirked at Tom.

"Bring it Tommy Boy" Tom roared in rage as Minerva and Fillius arrived behind Albus, they made to move forwards but Albus stopped them "This is his fight, that man killed his parents" they stopped hesitantly as Tom started throwing curses at Harry who just stared back with a bored expression, he threw up a shield and watched as it absorbed all of the spells whilst only gaining one crack.

He looked up at Tom's shocked expression and smirked, he cracked his neck "My turn" Harry began throwing bone breakers and mild pain hexes, whilst shielding himself from anything Tom threw at him, he transfigured the rubble into wolves and lions, along with a couple of griffins whilst still dodging and sent them at Tom who growled as he had to deal with the pasts, Harry took this moment to fire off a cutting curse which took of three of Tom's fingers.

Tom yelled in pain before looking down at his hand, he looked up at Harry and everyone could see the spark of fear in his eyes, it disappeared and he snarled "I'll be back, _Gryffindor_, count on it" Harry smiled "I didn't expect anything less, Voldemort, I'll see you for round two next time" Tom growled before disaparating, Harry finally relaxed causing him to breath heavily, he looked at Albus, Minerva and Fillius "well, that was a thing".

Albus let out a laugh as Fillius and Minerva chuckled, Albus walked forwards "My boy, that was incredible, I wasn't sure at first but I know now, you will win this war, you will be the one to defeat Voldemort" Harry chuckled "That's the plan, can I get a pepper-up potion? That took more out of me than I thought, I haven't hit my magical maturity yet" Albus chuckled as the four of them walked back to Hogwarts.

(Hogwarts-Main Hall)

Everyone turned when the doors opened to see a heavily breathing Harry and a rather refreshed Dumbledore, Fillius and Minerva walk into the hall, Harry walked over to the Marauders and sat down next to them, he continued to breath heavily as he looked up at them and Lily "I can now say *Pants* where I am in the *Gulps* power scale" Sirius perked up "Oh?" "Well given that I just Dueled Voldemort into a standstill, I'd say I'm third".

Sirius jumped up "Holy Shit! Are you serious?" Harry looked at him "No, you are, I'm Hadrian" several of the people in the hall snorted at that "But yes, I am, I just Dueled Voldemort, if you don't believe me, ask Professors Dumbledore, Filtwick and McGonagall, they were there" everyone turned to the professors, Fillius and Albus nodded.

Minerva snorted "Standstill my Scottish arse, you made him retreat after taking three of his fingers, you could see the fear in his eyes" everyone turned back to Harry who waved it off "Details" Fillius spoke up "you also destroyed the Dementors in Hogsmeade by reducing them to ash" the students collectively jaw dropped, Harry shrugged "I don't like them, so I dealt with them".

Sirius looked at the approaching figure, then at her expression before looking at Harry "Are you ready for your next battle?" Harry looked at him in confusion until a finger poked him in the shoulder, he turned around only to feel a stinging sensation in his cheek, he looked at Narcissia who was glaring at him, everyone else was silent "I deserved that one" she nodded "Damn right you did, you scared me half to death".

Harry rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry Narcissia, but you should be warned now, I have what my old friend called a Saving-People-Thing, it means that I will recklessly rush into danger to save people, it is how I am" Narcissia sighed in defeat before pulling him into a hug, Harry froze for a second before retuning it "Just give me some warning next time, and always come back?" Harry nodded.

A cough brought them back to reality to see Bella stood there with a knowing smirk, the two jumped away from each other which given where they were standing ended up with Harry lying flat on his face "Damn it Bella" was the muffled response, Bella giggled "Then you shouldn't have gotten lost in my Sister's arms" Harry stood and glared at her as Narcissia blushed.

"I'll have you know that I have learnt that Narcissia's arms are very distracting when you are wrapped up by them" Bella snorted "I'm sure they are Harry but is this really the place to discover that?" Harry shrugged "I guess not but I wasn't really given a choice now was I?" Bella nodded "Touché" Harry nodded winning this verbal smack down before sitting at the table again, Narcissia and Bella sat down with him and he ignored the looks being shot at him.

He turned to the Marauders who were shooting him knowing looks "By the way, I have one of two places to check before I decide where our tutoring lessons will take place, as soon as I have checked them, I'll let you all know" they all grinned and high fived "You are the best teacher ever" Harry chuckled "Oh, I don't know about that, my Uncle taught me, best teacher I've ever had, he died though".

The mood turned sombre "I guess that is why I didn't appose to the teaching job because it honours him memories, I will instead teach you lot everything he taught me, you will all be forces to be reckoned with by the time I am done with you, mark my words, the world will not be ready for you all, now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to go and check on an possible area for the tutoring" Harry stood and left the hall.

Bella turned to Narcissia, as did Sirius, Remus, Peter, James and Lily, and smirked at her "So, our Defence Teacher, eh?" Narcissia blushed lightly before turning her head "I don't know what you are talking about" she replied in a composed voice, Sirius rolled his eyes "Sure, Cissy, honestly, anyone and their blind Grandmother can see it" no one noticed Albus slip out of the hall.

(Hogwarts-Second Floor Girl's Bathroom)

Harry stared at the entrance of the Chamber of Secret and sighed "Damn it, I really need to go down there and either deal with her or gain her allegiance but am I willing to" "If you require assistance, I would be happy to help" Harry turned and looked at Albus "I…might actually, thank you for offering" he turned back to the sink ~Open for the Serpent Lord~ the sink expended before the piece in front of her sunk into one of the panels.

Harry turned to Albus who was staring at the sink in shock "Come along Albus, we have work to do, I need to make sure that this place is in tip top shape for when I do my tutoring classes with my pupils if I decide to use this area" Albus nodded and the two slid down the pipe before Harry closed it from the bottom, he and Albus walked until the found the snake skin.

Harry chuckled "I completely forgot about this, it was much more decayed the last time I saw it" Albus looked at him "A basilisk, we are going to the Chamber of Secrets, aren't we?" Harry nodded and he moved past the skin, Albus followed behind him "I am planning on seeing if I can get the Basilisk to return to its original duty of protecting the school and its students".

Albus nodded and raised an eyebrow "And if you can't?" Harry sighed "then I will need your help to deal with her, I'll deal with the eyes and after that, we'll take her down but that is only after I have a chance to talk to her" Albus nodded again in understanding, they came up to the door and Harry hissed at it ~Open~ the door slowly opened and they entered.

(The Chamber of Secrets)

Harry pointed to one of the pillars "Get behind that and stay out of sight, I am immune to the effects of the Basilisk eyes, you are not" Albus nodded and moved behind the pillar, Harry walked to the centre of the Chamber ~Open for the new Serpent Lord, The True Heir of Salazar Slytherin~ the mouth opened and the Basilisk slithered out and over to him ~You have Master Salazar's scent and I can smell Esmerelda on you, who are you?~.

Harry bowed ~Greetings, noble Serpent Queen, I am Hadrian James Potter, King of Magic, and the new Serpent Lord, I wish to ask you if you would go back to your original job of protecting this school and its students as Lord Salazar instructed you to do?~ the Basilisk hissed ~I would, my Lord, but there are enchantments on me that I cannot remove, they cause me to go insane anytime one of Solstice's descendants is nearby~.

Harry frowned ~I see, I shall break the enchantments, Noble Serpent, it is wrong for such a majestic creatures to be chained in such a way~ Harry summoned the Staff of Merlin and the Basilisk hissed happily ~You wield Myrddin's Staff, he was there when I was born and continued to visit me until he was an old man~ Harry smiled before concentrating, his aura started to rise until Hogwarts itself was humming with its master, partial ownership of the Wards were transferred from Dumbledore to Harry.

Albus felt the Ward change and felt the young man's aura _'Lady Magic was right, Harry needs to be trusted by us or all will fall, he is so powerful and has yet to reach his maturity, I will make him my magical heir, that way the Dumbledore line will continue through him'_ Harry released the wave of magic targeting the enchantments that were linked to Voldemort's specific bloodline, they shattered like glass.

Harry sat down ~You are free my friend. What will you do now?~ the Basilisk hissed in delight ~I shall follow your orders, Serpent Lord, I shall protect my nest, Father's nest until my dying day~ Harry smiled ~Can you activate your second eyelids? I wish to introduce you to the current Headmaster~ the Basilisk nodded and her eyes changed from yellow to purple.

~What is your name?~ ~Servena~ Harry called out Albus, I'd like you to come meet Servena, it is safe, she has activated her second eyelids" Albus walked out from behind the pillar and Harry frowned, they really couldn't communicate, Harry grinned a summoned a rock, he changed it into a golden necklace, expended it to fit Servena and enchanted it so that instead of Parseltongue, she would speak in English.

Harry levitated it onto Servena who stood completely still as he did so, he then placed superpowered sticking and unbreaking charms on the necklace "Albus, say hi to Servena, Servena, this is Albus, the Headmaster" Servena looked at the old man who had a striking resemblance to Myrddin "Hello" Albus blinked and smiled at her "Hello, my dear, I see that Harry was able to help you?".

Harry happily left the two to talk as he sat, regaining his energy, he felt a tickle in the back of his mind _'Hello?' 'Hi, you are the Descendent of all of the Founders and young Emerys' _Harry nodded _'Hogwarts?' 'That's me'_ he felt amusement, he then realised that he was linked into the wards and had partial ownership of them _'This is going to be a long day'_ he felt Hogwarts laughing in the back of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7: The Patronus Charm

(Hogwarts-Main Hall-December 1st-1976)

Harry sat down in his chair and Minerva turned to him "So, how is your relationship with Miss Black going?" Harry blinked at her "I don't have a relationship with Bella, I'm pretty sure that Remus is into her and her into him plus isn't it against the rules to have a relationship with students?" Albus chuckled "Wrong Miss Black Harry, my Boy, and there is no rule against it, plus she is only a year younger than you".

Harry rolled his eyes "I repeat my former statement, I don't think I have a relationship with Miss Narcissia Black, I am her tutor, her mentor and as far as I know, that is my job, now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach" he stood up and disaparated, leaving a chuckling Minerva and Albus "Definitely a crush" "Oh yes, the young man is just in denial".

(Defence Classroom)

Harry sat on his desk as the students walked in, he flicked his Wand at the board which flew over to him, he wrote a word which had everyone muttering in joy _The Patronus Charm_, Harry grinned "The Patronus Charm, one of the greatest spells ever created in my opinion, it is a force of light energy that is power by your positive emotions, it can be used to fight off Dementors and Lethifolds".

Harry looked over them all "Another interesting fact is that the Dark Lord cannot cast this spell" most of them looked dubious "It is not that he isn't powerful enough, quite the opposite, he cannot produce the necessary emotions to cast this spell, it can only be summoned through the use of very powerful positive emotion, love is the best, observe" Harry raised his Wand and smiled "**Expecto Patronum**".

The silver Draconix flew out of his Wand and flew around the room before stopping in front of Harry, he turned to the class "it can also be used to send messages, like so" he turned to the Patronus "Padfoot, if that prank ward hits me, you will be pink for the next month" the Patronus flew over to Sirius and repeated the message "it will also last as long as the person concentrates on it and has the magic to power it".

Harry waved his Wand again causing it to disappear, he looked over his students "I will be teaching all of you to cast the Patronus charm, some of you will get it quicker than others, do not be disheartened if this is the case, not everyone understands the Patronus Charm, hell it took me nearly 8 months to learn how to cast it and it was desperate measures, it was between me and Dementors".

He looked over them and saw them nodding, Bella raised her hand, Harry looked at her "Yes, Miss Black?" Bella smirked "What is this rumour that the teachers put out about you having a golden Patronus that can kill Dementors?" Harry opened his mouth before shutting it again "I don't know how I did it, I just felt the need to stop them…Let me try something".

Harry closed his eyes and was still for a few seconds, his face changed from sheer concentration into determined…Love? It looked like love, he opened his eyes which glowed with power, he summoned his staff and thrust it forwards as the castle started to hum, his aura expanded "**EXPECTO PATRONUM**" Everyone watched as the silver Draconix flew out of his staff and sighed disappointedly before gasping as it changed into a golden colour.

Harry waved his staff causing it to dissipate "Is that good enough for you, Miss Black?" Bellatrix nodded "Good, I want you all to start practicing this lesson and we will continue on next lesson, this will not be an easy task, so your homework is to record the results you get for each attempt you make at this spell" they nodded and pulled out their Wands as Harry banished the chairs and desks to one side.

The students started trying to cast the spell, Remus thought on what Harry had said _'Love? Do I love her? I…I do'_ he raised his Wand and closed his eyes "**Expecto Patronum**" a silver mist appeared from his Wand, he smiled but continued to pour his feeling of love into the spell as the mist started to take form, finally, it formed into a raven which flew around and gave off a cry of superiority and love before dissipating.

Harry clapped as Remus fell on his arse from the drain of the spell "Congratulations, Mr Lupin, you have successfully done something that 78% of adult Wizards and Witches cannot, you created a Corporeal Patronus, take 50 Points for Gryffindor, you deserve them" Remus grinned at him tiredly and Harry rolled his eyes "Bet you are feeling fucking shattered, aren't you?" Remus nodded.

Harry chuckled and handed him a bar of chocolate "Eat it, you'll feel better. It's not surprising that you are so tired, you are forcing your positive emotions to become a source of energy which you are then forcefully shoving through a focus and then guiding with said focus, so it is a massive drain on you" the rest of the class blinked, it actually sounded a lot more difficult now that he had explained it.

Severus sighed as he went over the information in his head _'Love? Love is difficult, I love Lily but she is more like my little Sister, do I love anyone like that…well there is that fifth year who is always so kind, I will ask her, I will try'_ Severus raised his Wand and Lily, Harry and the Marauders stopped to watch "**Expecto Patronum**" the silver mist formed and Severus used his Occlumency to direct his emotions.

He continued to direct his emotions as he watched his mist begin to shape itself, it continued to do so and everyone watched in anticipation, it finally found its shape in the form of something almost human, everyone stared at it in confusion until Harry gasped "A fae? You're Patronus is a fae? Who the hell were you thinking about? No, don't answer that, that was a personal question".

Harry watched as it dissipated and Severus crumpled to his knees, he walked over and handed him a chocolate bar "Take this and fifty points, you have earned them" he looked at the rest of the class "For each Corporeal Patronus from now on, the caster will gain 35 points for their house" James thought about his parents for a moment before his mind went to Lily.

He waved his Wand, he was going to get this spell, if only to defend those he cared about "**Expecto Patronum**" the silver mist formed before dissipating, he continued to try until he nearly knocked himself unconscious, it was only the hand on his shoulder which stopped him from continuing, he turned to Harry "If you get frustrated, the spell will not work, take a break and think over what you have learned".

He turned to see a rather frustrated and scowling Sirius as he waved his Wand around trying to produce more than a little bit of mist, Harry sighed "That is enough for today, class dismissed, Mr Black and Mr Potter, stay behind, not you Regulus, you can go" Harry watched as the other students left before turning to his younger Father and Godfather "Do you know what I see when I look at you two?".

They shook their heads "Potential, truckloads of potential but you are wasting it, neither of your grades, except in my class are what they could be, I know I don't have a right to rant at you James, as I am not your Guardian but I do have to ask, do you really think Lily will go after someone who isn't trying his hardest to make a life for himself?" James opened his mouth to retort only to fall short.

Harry looked at the two of them "I am so disappointed in both of you" they both felt like shrinking into the earth below "There is a war going on out there" he gestured to the window "And what are you doing to prepare for it, playing pranks, you Marauders lay 3 pranks every two to three days, this must take a lot of time away from your studies and making an actual life for yourself".

A house elf popped into the room and handed them all a drink "What are you doing to prepare yourselves for what is out there? Do you think pranks, a low grade point average and laziness will save you in the war?" the two hung their heads and Harry sighed "Siri, Jimmy, I don't want you to stop playing pranks, I just want you to spend less time on pranks and more on improving yourselves".

He looked at them both "If you actually applied yourselves, you could do anything, you could start a business, you could run for Minister of Magic, you could be champion athletes or Unspeakables or even the two best Aurors of the century, please just think about it" the two stayed silent and Harry let out another sigh "James, you are free to go" James sent a look towards Sirius before leaving the room hesitantly.

Harry looked at Sirius "Sirius, look at me" Sirius looked up "I told you, during earlier October that I expected you to be the best that you could be, your grade average in your other classes hasn't improved, hell, Bella has caught up to you and she was two years behind in everything" Sirius winced and Harry sighed again "You Mother is turning up with your Grandfather in 9 days, I want to show your Grandfather that you have improved and that he doesn't need to Duel me for your Guardianship".

Sirius opened his mouth "I" "Damn it Siri, I love you all, all of my wards, you are like my Siblings, I don't want to lose you, if I lose you to Articus do you think I will be keeping Narcissia, Regulus or Bellatrix, I don't even want to think about what would happen to Bellatrix if I have to Duel Articus and I end up losing" Sirius paled as he realised the implications of his actions, his cousins and Brother were affected by his decisions.

Sirius looked at him with a determined expression "Can you ask my other teachers for my homework again, I wish to try again at it, hell, I'll even ask Evans to tutor me and if I can get James to understand, maybe she'll tutor him as well" Harry nodded "I will be contacting James' parents anyway, I need to ask them about a trip for the class and given that James is in it" Sirius nodded and left the room.

Harry ran his hand through his hair before walking into his office _'Time to face the music and meet the Grandparents' 'You'll be fine'_ Harry smiled _'Thanks Hogwarts'_ he felt anxiety _'What is it?'_ _'can you call me by my actual name, the name that my parents named me?'_ Harry blinked _'Sure, what is it?' 'Cassandra or Cassie for short'_ Harry smiled _'Cute, thank you for trusting me Cassie'_ he felt a wave of happiness, affection and…love across the bond.

'_I would trust you with anything'_ Harry smiled before walking over to his Floo, he threw the powder in and called out "Potter Manor" he kneeled on the cushion he put there and stuck his head in "Hello? Mr Potter? Mrs Potter?" an older voice called back "Hello?" he looked over to see an older couple both were easily in their Fifties of Sixties "Hello, I am your Son's DADA teacher, can you come through please?" the older couple nodded and Harry stepped away from the Floo as they came through it.

He gestured to the seats in front of his desk and waited until they sat down to sit down himself, he smiled at them "It is a pleasure to meet the parents of such a fine young man, James is one of my favourite pupils" they smiled and then Harry's face turned serious "And that is why I had a rant at him today" they looked at him in shock "Your son's grade point average has only improved in my class since the beginning of the year, I pointed out to him that there is a war going on outside".

"I'm sure you have likely heard the rumours about my battle with Voldemort" the older couple nodded "Well, I did face off against him, I held him at a standstill but what your son doesn't seem to realise is that I am just one man and if the war ends somehow before he finishes school, Pranking is not going to help him in his future, so I had a bit of a rant at him and Sirius Black and I think I have gotten through to them".

James' Parents nodded "It is about time, we are doting parents as he is the only child we have ever been able to have, so we don't shout at him or rant at him, I'm glad someone did" Harry sighed and smiled at them "Now that that is out of the way, let's start over, hello, I am Professor Hadrian Gryffindor, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and your Son's personal tutor in DADA, Charms, Astronomy, Runes and Swordsmanship, it's a pleasure to meet you".

The man chuckled "I am Charlus Ignotus Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and this is my wife, Dorea Circe Potter nee Black" Harry nodded "I see, I wanted to ask your permission for James to accompany my class on a field trip into the Muggle World, it will be sort of an impact trip to show them how much the Muggles have improved and they have, do you mind if I show you one of these developments?" the parents shook their heads, they didn't mind.

Harry opened the desk draw and pulled out a small pistol, he placed it on the desk in front of him "This is a pistol, it is the basic firearm that Muggles use" Harry opened the window and levitated a box over to it "And this is what it does" Harry aimed the pistol and fire, the box was sent flying out of the window at high speeds, he looked at the Potters "If that box is found, it will have holes right through it".

"Muggle firearms use something called bullets, they are small metal projectiles that are fired off by a small gunpowder explosion, it means they go fast and hit hard, no Wizard or Witch has been stupid enough to stand in front of one to see if the shield charm works against them, so as you can see, this is going to be a very educational trip, so, do I have your permission?" the parents looked at each other before turning back to him and nodding.


	8. Chapter 8: Field Trip

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

(Hogwarts-Great Hall-December 10th)

Harry had just finished his breakfast when Walburga and Articus Black along with two Aurors walked into the room, Walburga looked over at Harry "You! How Dare Yo-" she found herself silenced and Harry slipped his Wand away "Are you always so screechy, I feel for Sirius, Regulus, Narcissia and Bellatrix" Walburga was changing into a rather dark purple colour as Harry walked past her and over to Articus.

Harry held out his hand "Lord Black, an honour to meet you" Articus blinked before took the hand and shook it "So you are the one I have been hearing about, it is an honour to meet the person that my grandchildren speak so fondly of" Harry chuckled "I actually have something to show you but I have a feeling that her temper will snap in a minute and she will start just hurling curses at random".

Articus chuckled as Harry turned around and looked ta Walburga "Now, I am going to unsilence you and we are going to have this honour Duel, you already know the terms and I expect that Lord Black is the judge, so let's do this" Harry unsilenced her before raising his hands, a Dueling Platform raised from below them, Harry stood there with a rather bored expression, the same one he wore whilst facing Voldemort.

He waved his Wand causing a large warding and runic array to form around the Dueling arena "Just so you can't play any dirty tricks, ready?" Walburga growled "Ready" the two stood there for a second before Walburga made the first move, she conjured knives and banished them at Harry, who simply rolled his eyes and waved his Wand, they instantly changed to butterflies which changed direction and started flying around Walburga's head, causing a distraction.

Harry took that chance, he sent a chain link of a tongue tying hex, a disarming charm and a rope summoning and tying charm, within seconds Walburga's Wand was in Harry's hand and she was on the ground with her tongue tied and wrapped up in ropes, Harry snorted "How you got the drop on Bellatrix, I will never understand, I have a harder time Dueling her" he lowered his hands and the Dueling Platform melted into the floor again.

Harry turned to Articus who nodded, he then turned to the Aurors "Here is her Wand and you know the rest" he handed the Wand to one of the Aurors before they nodded and turned to Walburga "Walburga Black nee Crabbe, you are under Arrest for the crime of willingly using the Imperious Potion on the Heiress of a Most Ancient and Noble House, of using several illegal Hexes, compulsions and curses on Heirs and Heiresses of an Ancient and Noble House, you will be sent straight through the Veil".

Harry nodded as he watched Walburga be dragged out kicking and screaming, he turned to Articus "Now, for that thing I was to show you" he raised his Wand and pointed it over at where he was sat "**Accio Academic Records**" the folders shot towards him and Harry caught them all, he handed the first one to Articus "This is Regulus' folder, from the beginning of the year" Articus looked through it and his eyes widened and his eyebrows raised.

Harry smiled and handed him the next one "That is Narcissia's file" Articus looked through it "This isn't all that surprising" Harry nodded "Narcissia is a model student, this one though, should catch your attention, this is Sirius' file" he handed it to Articus who looked through it with a disappointed expression until he came to the last nine days, his eyebrows shot up "What the hell?".

Harry shrugged "I made him realise that it was not just him on the line because you were coming, he realised that he wouldn't be able to help anyone let alone himself if he kept being lazy" Articus looked at him "Clever and rather cunning" Harry shrugged again and handed him the last file "Bellatrix's file" Articus rolled his eyes "I doubt I need to look in this, she has been under the potion for the last two years".

Bellatrix winced and looked down, harry noticed and his eyes hardened, his magic began to swirl around him, barely visible but enough that his hair was swaying "I'd suggest that instead of making snide fucking comments, that you look in the damn file" Articus looked at him with wide eyes, he could feel the power rolling off of this young man, he took the file and looked through it, the further he got the more his eyebrows raised.

He looked at Harry "How is this possible?" Harry smirked as his magic receded "I have spent several hours after class, weekends and anytime I can spare catching her up and tutoring her, she is my prize pupil, the one who has made the most progress, I really don't like the fact that you automatically dismissed her and I'd ask that you not do it again, I don't care if you are a lord, a general or the bloody queen of England, I won't have you speaking of my students like that".

Articus frowned "Who are you to speak to me like that?" Harry smirked "I am the Lord of the Most Ancient and Nobles Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Peverell, if you want to take me on at the Wizengamot, so be it, but know that you will lose, I'd prefer House Black as my ally, not my enemy" Articus stared at him for a moment before standing straight "And House Black would like to be allies with Houses Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Peverell".

Harry nodded "So, are we at an accord then?" Articus nodded and the two shook hands, Harry turned back to Sirius before looking over at Bellatrix, Narcissia and Regulus, he then looked back at Articus who had been watching him "They may be your grandchildren but there are my students, my siblings, and if that pathetic excuse for a Dark Lord comes at the House of Black, he better have his will signed at Gringotts, I'll see you at the next Wizengamot meeting".

Articus nodded "Until then my friend, what shall I call you?" Harry smirked "Hadrian, Hadrian Gryffindor" Articus nodded and the two shook hands before Articus turned to Sirius "I'm proud of you, Heir Black" he then left, leaving behind a shell shocked Sirius, Harry chuckled "It's a change, it may not be a massive one but it has altered everything" Albus chuckled "Indeed, my boy, now you just have to make sure everything else goes right" Harry nodded.

(Hogwarts-Courtyard-December 11th)

Harry smiled at his mixed class "Now, I have spent the last eleven days convincing all of your magical guardians and teachers that this field trip was necessary, we will be going to the Muggle World, the Stature of Secrecy still applies, so no talk of magic or Muggles and let's change those clothes, you will al stick out like a sore thumb" Harry waved his Wand and everyone's clothes changed into something appropriate for the decade, he nodded.

"Right, we'll be going from Charing Cross to my personal safehouse in the Muggle world, from there I will get you up to date on as much as I can, this is still a defence class so you will be learning about few of the major threats from the Muggles, now, everyone grab part of this wire" everyone grabbed on and Harry grinned "Hogwarts" the portkey activated.

(Platform 9 & ¾)

Harry and the class appeared at Platform 9 7 ¾ and the students looked around, Harry chuckled "Follow me through the portal" Harry walked through the portal into the muggle world and the students followed him closely, they came out in the train station and Harry had them follow him, they looked around curiously and watched as the muggles went about their businesses, talking on those strange devices or getting into strange cars.

Harry continued to lead them through London until a police officer stopped Harry "What are a group of kids like you doing in a large group like this?" Harry sighed with a smile "Good day Officer, I was told that if anyone asked about us to show them this" Harry pulled out a sheet of paper, the Officer looked it over and his eyes widened, he handed it back to Harry.

"My apologises, Duke, I didn't expect you to be so young" Harry smiled "It's not a problem, Officer, mistakes happen, we can't be blamed for every mistake, can we go?" the Officer sighed in relief and nodded "Keep up the good work, Officer and have a nice day" the Officer smiled and nodded "And you as well, your grace, I hope you experience no more problems" Harry nodded and the Officer walked off.

Harry sighed and continued walking, James rushed up to his side "What was that about Harry?" Harry sighed "There have been a few incidents with large groups of teenagers, anyways, my title's still mean something in this world and as such, we are in the clear, let's continue" he led them around until they came to a warehouse, he opened the door "Welcome to my London safehouse" they entered.

(Harry's Safehouse-London)

Harry closed and locked the doors before activating the sound proofing system, he turned on the lights and the students gasped, Lily looked at it and turned to Harry "Your Safehouse is also a firing range?" Harry nodded "It is, it is where I train my accuracy, after all, what better way to make sure that I don't miss than to train" Lily thought about before nodding in acceptance, his logic was sound.

Harry picked up a pistol off of the table and smiled at his class "You've all heard how muggles are below us, the inferior species, now, I will break you of that belief, this is a Beretta 92 Pistol, a basic firearm for the muggles, now observe" Harry aimed at the targets at the end of the range, he fired off a few shots getting bullseyes each time, he placed the gun on the table.

He turned to his class who was staring at him in shock "And that class is the basic weapon that muggles can use, they have made so many more" Harry picked up a FAMAS "This is a FAMAS, it is also called an assault rifle and this is what it does" he aimed it at one of the targets and pulled the trigger, he emptied the clip into the target before placing the gun down.

He looked back at his class "So you see, children, Muggles are more powerful than the Magical World would like to admit, I think that if they were to attack us, they would win, so, from this point on, I will be having supervised classes where you will learn all about Muggle firearms and weapons, what they do and what you can do to stop them, I hope you all learn quickly because they have only had guns for a couple of centuries".


	9. Chapter 9: Prewitts and Potters

(Hogwarts-December 17th)

Harry was sat behind his desk marking his students work when he froze, he cast a quick **Tempus** and gasped _'This is the day that Fabien and Gideon Died, I need to go and speak to Albus, we have to save them'_ he felt Cassie's agreement in the back of his mind and smiled at his newfound…Daughter? He'd think on it a bit more, he rushed out of this classroom, almost knocking down Sirius who watched him go curiously.

(Headmaster's Office)

Harry rushed into the office, interrupting a meeting between the Deputies and the Headmaster "Professor Gryffindor! This is a surprise, what can we do for you" Harry shook his head "Albus, one of the events will happen today" Albus looked confused for a second, as did all of the others, until recognition hit him, he paled "Who?" Harry sighed "Fabien and Gideon Prewitt".

Albus jumped up from his chair as the others looked between the two "Then we have to warn them" Harry placed his hand on Albus's arm "We can do one better, we can save them and catch some Death Eaters in the process, if they aren't there when the bastards attack, the line will change and my information will become unreliable" Albus looked at him and nodded "So, when do we do this?".

Harry started to pace "If my information is correct, they will be attacked within the next few hours, so, I suggest we take Minerva and Fillius with us and leave everyone else here to defend the school for if things go sour, we'll have to set off soon though, or there won't be anyone to save" Albus nodded "Minerva, Fillius, grab hold of my arms, you as well, Harry" Harry Minerva and Fillius grabbed his arms and Albus disaparated.

(Prewitt Manor)

Albus appeared with Harry, Fillius and Minerva, Fabien and Gideon rushed into the room with Wands raised only to blink "Professor" "Dumbledore" "Professor" "McGonagall" "Professor" "Filtwick" "What" "Are" "You" "Doing" "Here" "Not" "That" "We" "Mind" "And" "Who" "Is" "Your" "Friend?" they finished in unison, Harry chuckled "Twin Speak, nice, haven't heard that in a while".

Albus smiled at them "Ah, Gideon, Fabien, hello again. This is Professor Hadrian Gryffindor, the current DADA teacher, we have had a warning that the Death Eaters are planning to attack here, so, we are laying an ambush for them, are you up for it?" Fabien and Gideon looked at each other for a moment before turning to Albus "An Ambush" "For Death Eaters" "Count us in".

Harry looked at them both and could see Fred and George in them, he turned away to hid the tears that were starting to form, he blinked them away before looking at the wall of portraits, he turned back when someone coughed, he saw everyone looking at him "What?" "You weren't paying attention, my boy, are you alright?" Harry nodded "Just planning my part in the attack, I will not be aiming to disarm, you have already witnessed that Albus, I don't like killing but I do know that sometimes it is necessary".

Albus nodded "I understand and I am sorry for the burden that each death places on your Shoulders" Harry nodded before freezing in place "They are here" everyone turned to look at him in confusion when they felt the Wards shatter "Everyone get behind something and wait, as soon as I attack, all of you do the same" everyone nodded before finding a place to hide.

The door was blasted off of its hinges and the Death Eaters strolled in "Find the Blood Traitors and kill them, that is our lord's command" Harry walked out of his hiding place "Well isn't he just a barrel of joy and friendship" all of the Death Eaters turned to him with their Wands raised, Harry rolled his eyes "I'm sorry, I would put down 4 of you before you managed to get through my shield, surrender now or die".

One of them sneered from behind the mask and fired off a killing curse at Harry, Harry sighed and the curse hit what seemed to be a shield "Die it is" Harry summoned his staff and started blowing holes and breaking bones, cutting off limbs, he barely registered the others attacking, he waited until there was only one Death Eaters still conscious and walked over.

He kneeled down next to the Death Eater who whimpered "I want you to take a message to your lord for me?" the Eater nodded "Tell him, Hadrian Gryffindor wins this round and I'll kill him soon" the Eater stared at him with wide eyes from behind the mask before nodding and disaparating, Harry smiled before standing up and looking around "Twins, you can stay in one of my hidden properties until we can fix this place".

They blinked at him and nodded, Minerva walked forwards "Harry, how did you block the killing curse? No shield should be able to do so" Harry nodded "You are right, no shield can stop the killing curse, my Shield wasn't designed to stop it, my shield will instead create a psychical object out of the energy around it and place it in front of any curse that would hit the shield".

Albus chuckled as the others stared at Harry in shock and awe "Well, my boy, you just continue to impress, you will have to teach that spell to the rest of us and possibly to the best students of sixth and seventh year" Harry chuckled "I was already planning on anyways, my tutoring classes will be the first to learn it then I will be teaching it to 7th years, then 6th years then 5th years".

Albus chuckled "It seems you have everything planned out, my boy" Harry shrugged "I prefer to plan but they rarely make it past step one before collapsing" Minerva snorted "You know, James Potter told me the same thing once, you and he are a lot alike" Harry blinked at her with a confused look but internal he was panicking "We are? That is interesting, anyways, we'd best get these two into one of my properties before heading back".

(Hogwarts-Headmaster's Office-2 Hours Later)

Harry came tumbling out of the Floo and crashed into the wall on the other side of the room "Damn it" Albus and Fillius chuckled as Minerva walked over and held out her hand "Come on up, Hadrian" Harry smiled at her "Thank you Minerva" Harry took her hand and she pulled him up, Harry wiped himself down before Minerva's face became serious "Now, would you and Albus explain what is going on?".

Harry blinked before looking at Albus who shrugged before turning to Minerva "What do you mean?" Minerva rolled her eyes "How did you know what would happen at the Prewitts?" Harry's eyes widened before he turned to Albus who sighed "I think we should tell them, Hadrian, they have never let me down" Harry sighed "If you want to tell them, then do it but if they go off on one, you know what you have to do".

Albus nodded before turning to Minerva and Fillius who looked between them warily, Albus pulled his memory out of his mind before placing it in his penesive, he gestured to it "Go ahead, have a look, you'll understand soon enough" the two teachers looked at each other before walking over to Albus, they looked at Hadrian who stared at the floor before going into the Penesive.

_(Flashback Starts)_

_Albus Dumbledore was sat behind his desk thinking on how the war was going when he felt a presence in the room, he looked up to see a glowing woman, she had blonde hair that went down to her knees at the back, glowing green eyes that reminded Dumbledore of Lily Evans, and odd golden wings in her hair, she smiled at him "Hello, Albus Dumbledore, first things first, Ariana says hello and that she doesn't blame you"._

_Albus looked at the woman in front of him in shock, Fawkes didn't help by flying over to the woman and landing on her shoulder and trilling happily at her, she giggled and gave him a good stroke "Hello, my pet, how are things at Hogwarts?" the phoenix trilled at her and she nodded "I see, I will need you and Albus to protect one of my chosen children, can you do that for me?" the Phoenix nodded and trilled again before flying back to his podium._

_She looked back at Albus "Albus Dumbledore, I have a task for you, this task will help you finish this war but if you don't accept it or you hurt the person coming, the war will end in disaster" Albus's eyes widened "Who are you?" the woman tilted her head "You can call me Magic, this is the form I take when I need to communicate with humans, or, when I need to create one of my chosen children, will you accept my task?"._

_Albus blinked before nodding "Of course, Lady Magic, what would you ask of me?" the woman nodded "Tonight, one of my chosen children will appear from a rift, he is only 16 years old but, he has more knowledge of magic, swordsmanship and defence than most people in the school, he has also faced off against Voldemort" she counted them up on her fingers "About 4 times already but it has made no difference, and so many innocents have died because he wasn't ready, so I have given him what he needs"._

"_I have brought him to this time and anchored him here, this is his time now, he knows the future, as he came from there and he will need your help, because of his knowledge, I ask you to either, have him as a student but tutor him personally or to place him as a DADA teacher, you will find that he won't let the students walk all over him, will you help my child, Albus Dumbledore?" Albus nodded "I will, my Lady, I swear it" magic nodded and disappeared, leaving Albus to his thoughts._

_(Flashback Ends)_

Minerva and Fillius came out of the Penesive before looking at Albus "You met Lady Magic, she came to you about Hadrian" Albus nodded and Harry blinked before looking at Albus "Lady Magic?" Albus nodded "Likely the voice that spoke to you was Lady Magic, she seems to favour you" he pulled the memory out of the Penesive before putting it into a vial, he then pulled out another memory and placed it in the Penesive, Minerva and Fillius entered it again.

_(Flashback Starts)_

_Albus sat behind his desk and looked at the young man in front of him, he could see in the young man's eyes that he had fought, they were steeled over and a dark shadow echoed in them "Hello, could I have your name?" Harry nodded "Harry James Potter, Professor, what year is it?" Albus blinked "1976, my boy, I guess you are James's Son?" Harry nodded "1976, so the year before it all goes wrong, I see" he looked at Dumbledore "I was told I was anchored to this time, what does that mean?"._

_Albus stroked his beard "I think, my boy, that it means that you are stuck in the time line, you cannot return to where you are from and that you job is to change the future of this world" Harry nodded "Okay then, if it is to change, we will need to use your Penesive" Harry placed his new Wand against his forehead and removed the memories that the voice had showed him, along with the death of his mother and of Sirius._

_He stood as did Albus and the two walked over to the Penesive, he placed the memory inside and the two entered it, after the memories had ended the two came out, rather pale, Albus breathed shakingly "I see, so that would have been our future" Harry nodded "I was asked to make a decision about you, and I think I have, please sit down and take this test" Harry sat at the desk and quickly went through the test, his new knowledge that the voice had added helped._

_After about half an hour, he handed it back to Albus who quickly started to mark it, Albus looked completely shocked, he looked up at Harry "By the gods, you got 100%, congratulations, Mr Potter, you are now the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor" Harry blinked, then blinked again "Wait what?" Albus chuckled "The test you just did was the application for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, I thought I would be teaching it this year as we have had no other applicants"._

_(Flashback Ends)_

Minerva and Fillius left the Penesive again and stared at Harry in shock, Harry clicked his fingers and an elf appeared "Yes Master Hadrian" "Can you bring me my Inheritance Sheet?" the elf nodded and popped away again before reappearing with the Sheet, Harry took it and patted the elf on the head before looking over it, he found what he was looking for and his eyes widened "Lady Magic. She is on my sheet".

Albus walked over and looked at the sheet, he finally noticed her name and gasped "No wonder she favours you, you are her son" Minerva and Fillius gasped before walking over, they looked at the sheet and there, next to Lily Evans was Lady Magic's name, they then saw the Emerys name and their jaw's dropped "You're the king of magic as well?" Harry nodded "Aye, apparently I am rather powerful".

Minerva looked at Fillius who nodded, she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, he looked at her with a tilted head "You are the son of two of my favourite lions and students, call me Aunt Minerva" Harry blinked before a small smile appeared on his face, Fillius chuckled "And call me Uncle Fillius, you are my protégé's son after all" Harry chuckled "Thanks Aunt Minerva, Uncle Fillius".

He turned to Albus "The next event is coming up soon" Albus's eyes narrowed "Who is the target this time?" Harry growled "My Grandparents" Albus's eyes widened "Dorea and Charlus?" Harry nodded "It will be on December 13th, which is ironically a Friday this year, Voldemort sends 50 Death Eaters to kill them, they take down at least 25 of them before dying, my other Grandparents were rather impressive as well".

Albus blinked "Lily's parents, what did they do? And when did they die?" Harry rolled his eyes "Of course you wouldn't notice, even with all you spout about caring about mundanes you didn't even notice their deaths appear in the paper, they died a few weeks ago, but they took out 7 Death Eaters without magic" Albus, Fillius and Minerva had a collective jaw drop.

(December 13th-Hogwarts)

Harry rushed out of his classroom again, ignoring the looks that the Marauders were sending him and rushed towards the Headmaster's Office _'I happens today, I hope Aunt Minerva and Uncle Fillius are ready to fight because if my numbers are right, we should be up against at least 50 Death Eaters'_ Harry rushed up to the statue before it opened, he rushed up the steps.

(Headmaster's Office)

Harry rushed in to see Albus, Minerva and Fillius waiting, Harry grinned and summoned his armour and one of his swords, he chose Amaterasu and in his other hand, the Staff of Merlin "let's go, we have some Potters to save" they nodded and Albus walked over to the Floo "Potter Manor, Fortune Favours the Bold" he disappeared into the Floo, Minerva went next, then Fillius then Harry went in last.

(Potter Manor)

Harry came tumbling out of the Floo and into a pair of warm arms, he blinked before looking up to see Dorea Potter's warm smile "Are you alright dear?" Harry jumped back and ran a hand through his hair "Sorry about that, Mrs Potter, magical transportation hates me bar brooms" Dorea stared at him for a moment before shaking her head "Sorry about that, you looked just like James in that moment, you even have his nervous habit, and it is okay dear".

Harry grinned sheepishly before rubbing his arm over his bit wound, he shook himself off "Either way, we are not here for a friendly chat, I'm afraid" she blinked "What do you mean?" Harry sighed "We got a tip that you were going to be attacked very soon by Death Eaters, we came to help" Dorea's eyes widened and she paled, she looked at Charlus whose hands had clenched "Then we'll give them a fight".

Harry nodded and vanished his staff as an aura of energy flowed over him, it was golden in colour before shaping itself like a flame, he opened his eyes which were now glowing and looked at the others who had stopped to look at him in shock "We'll fight, we'll win, Potter Manor will not fall on my watch" Albus smiled "Indeed, Hadrian, you keep pulling out more and more surprises, do you have an endless bag of tricks?".

Harry grinned and that is when they noticed, his canines had increased in size, all his other teeth had increased in sharpness, his eyes had also become more focused, he rolled his shoulders and everyone watched as his muscles increased in density, he cracked his neck "This should be interesting, someone is approaching the house, a lot of someone's in fact, hiding time" everyone rushed to a hiding place.

The Death Eaters blew out the door and grinned "Let's find the old farts and kill them, that will destroy the blood traitor's spirit" a dark chuckled caused them all to stop as Harry walked out of the shadows "Hello Boys, miss me" the aura of golden energy shrouded him and the Death Eaters froze in fear, Harry disappeared from their sight before appearing right in front of the first one his fist pulled back "**Solar Phoenix**" a golden seal appeared on his hand.

"**Sunbreaker Hammer**" his fist shot forwards coated in his aura and hit the Death Eater sending him and all those near him flying out of the door with massive burns, Harry rushed out the door and looked at the shocked group of Death Eaters "**Solar Phoenix**" his sucked in loads of air as his mouth expanded far beyond what it should have, both light and dark wizards watched this is awe.

"**SCREEEEEEEEECCCHHHH!**" a giant beam of plasma shot from his mouth through a seal and hit the group tossing them everywhere with massive burns, most not alive and very few conscious, Harry grinned "Well, well, well, look at the all mighty Death Eaters now" he walked over to one of the barely conscious ones and grinned down at him "Your master will fall, I'll make sure of it, just like I crushed you all today".

All of the conscious Death Eaters stared at him in fear and awe before fainting, their last memory of the event being a teen with a large golden aura and glowing emerald eyes, Harry snorted before looking at the blown in door, he ignored everyone else for the moment before waving his hand, the door and frame fixed themselves back onto the wall, he then cut his hand and placed it against the wall.

They watched as his aura glowed even brighter before it started being sucked into the Wards, the wards around the house started to glow the same golden colour before Harry pulled his hand away and healed his wound, the Wards became invisible again, Harry nodded before turning back to the dumbstruck group of adults "What?" Dorea blinked "Did you just…enhance our Wards?".

Harry nodded "Potter Manor is not falling whilst I live, I will make sure of that, it will last throughout the ages" Charlus gawked "But you have to be a Potter to edit our Wards unless you are a Curse Breaker" Harry chuckled "That would be the case, if this house wasn't originally a Gryffindor family Property, it was given to the Potters as a wedding gift after Isabella Gryffindor married Cademus Potter".

Charlus and Dorea blinked before Albus chuckled "And because it is a Gryffindor House, it is still seated with Gryffindor Family magic, allowing you to enhance it as you please" Harry nodded before turning to the Potter with a lopsided smile that they always saw on James's face "Well, it has been a pleasure to see you again, Mr and Mrs Potter, do Floo over some time, I would like to tell you of James's progress" and with that he apparated away.


	10. Chapter 10: Marauder Investigations

(Hogwarts-Library)

Lily sat down next to the other Marauders/wards of Professor Gryffindor and looked at them "So, why have you called us into session, James?" James looked over them all before sighing "I am breaching a subject that is uncomfortable for us but it is necessary, Professor Gryffindor isn't who he says he is" the others all looked at him with wide eyes "What do you mean?".

James sighed "My parents were saved by Professors Gryffindor, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Filtwick not too long ago but then Professor Gryffindor edited the wards around my home" Sirius's eyes narrowed "He'd have to be related to you to be able to do that" James nodded "And yet he doesn't exist on the family tree, it is an updating one, the only indication that he exists is a blurred out name under me".

Narcissia gasped "To be blurred…there aren't many ways that can happen, you could be disowned but that doesn't work for Professor Hadrian" Snape and Lucius nodded in agreement, Remus's eyes narrowed before he shook his head "So, we do another Marauder's investigation on our Professor?" James nodded and Sirius grinned "It's going to be awesome" the others chuckled at him, not noticing the person hidden in the shadows.

(Headmaster's Office-The next morning)

Harry walked into the office and walked over to Fawkes who trilled at him, Harry smiled and stroked him, Albus walked out of his chambers and smiled at his guest "What can I do for you Hadrian?" Harry gulped "My wards met in the Library yesterday, they suspect me, my name didn't appear on the Family Tree at the Potter house except a blurred area".

Albus nodded and stroked his beard "I see, this might be a problem" Harry looked at him with an incredulous expression "Might be? They have Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Narcissia Black, Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape in that group, they'll have me figured out within a few months, I need to speed up my timeline, I need to ask Peter if the Dark Lord has contacted him about joining yet".

Albus nodded as Harry sat down, Fawkes flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder, Albus also felt the wards wrap around Harry in a comforting manner not unlike a hug, Harry smiled "Thanks Cassie, Fawkes" Fawkes trilled and the wards seemed to emanate happiness and affection, Albus sat down and Harry grinned at him "Right, well today will be another day on the Patronus Charm".

(Harry's Classroom-Just as the Class is finishing)

Harry smiled as more of them managed to create a corporeal Patronus, as they were leaving "Mr Pettigrew, can I speak to you for a moment?" Peter looked at the others who shrugged and nodded before standing in the classroom as everyone left, Harry waved his hand causing the door to shut, he looked at Peter "Take a seat Pete, you're not in trouble" Peter relaxed before sitting.

Harry looked at him "Now, I want you to answer me honestly Peter, can you do that?" Peter nodded "Have Death Eaters come to you with an offer from Voldemort?" Peter bit his lip before looking down and nodding, Harry nodded "I suspected as much" Peter looked up in shock and Harry smiled sympathetically "I know that the Marauders are investigating me Peter but right now, you need to trust me".

Peter frowned "I don't understand, how did you know he'd offered me anything?" Harry sighed before standing up and pulling out a penesive, he looked at Peter "Peter, I need a magical vow from you that you will not reveal anything that you see to anyone except Headmaster Dumbledore as he already knows, if you cannot give that oath, you can leave the room and we'll pretend this discussion never happened".

Harry turned to look out of the window as Peter frowned in indecision, he sighed realising that his curiosity was getting the better of him as he raised his Wand "I Peter Pettigrew swear on my life and magic that I will not speak of anything I see right now to anyone except Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, so mote be it" magic flared around him and Harry turned and smiled.

"Very well, come on over Pete, I must warn you, it is not very pretty, we'll start with this one" Harry pulled a memory out of his mind "It should explain exactly how I knew that Voldemort had made you an offer" he put the memory into the penesive, it swirled for a few seconds before he and Peter stuck their heads into the Penesive, they were dragged into the memory.

_(Flashback)_

_Peter blinked as he and Professor Hadrian ended up in a graveyard, he blinked at another Professor Hadrian in a set of robes with Gryffindor colours on it along with an older student in Hufflepuff colours, the two looked around until the younger professor saw the name on one of the gravestones, Peter's eyes widened __Tom Riddle__, the younger professor fell to his knees and screamed as a scar on his forehead began to bleed._

_The other student tried to see what was wrong, when the younger Professor spoke "Cedric, get to the cup" Peter turned when he heard shuffling and his eyes widened at the older version of…him? But that wasn't possible, the older him was smiling coldly when a voice whispered "Wormtail, kill the spare" Peter watched as the older version of himself levelled off his Wand at the Hufflepuff "__**Avada Kadavra**__" the spell hit._

_(Flashback Ends)_

Peter and Harry exited the memory and Peter stepped to the side and threw up, Harry waited for him to finish as he pulled the memory back into his mind, as Peter finished throwing up, Harry vanished the sick and sent a mouth and breath refreshing charm at him, Peter sat down "How?" Harry sighed "That memory was from the year 1995" Peter's eyes widened "You're from the future".

Harry nodded "I am, my name is Prince Hadrian James Potter-Gryffindor, son of James Charlus Potter and Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans, I was born in the year 1980, my parents died in the year 1981 due to their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew giving up their secret to Voldemort, my Godfather, Sirius Orion Black was framed for this crime and ended up in Azkaban for 13 years before he escaped, he died in 1996".

"I was then sent a vision of everyone dying, the Weasleys, my adopted family, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all dying at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, I was then given the choice to come back and change it all, I already have started, I have pulled Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Narcissia Black, Bellatrix Black and Regulus Black away from the Dark Lord".

"I've saved the Potters and Prewitts and now, I am planning on pulling you away from the Dark Lord, if I can do this, I should be able to kill the Dark Lord during your last year of schooling, I will end this war and Tom Marvolo Riddle" Harry looked at Peter who was crying "Will you help me Pete? Will you help save your friends and everyone else?" Peter nodded with determination flaring in his swollen eyes.

(The Library)

Peter sat down with the others and they all took in his haggard appearance "Pete, what the hell did he do to you man?" Peter shook his head "He didn't do anything to me, he just showed me why I should trust him and you all" Peter sighed "Not too long ago, I was approached by the Death Eaters about joining the Dark Lord, they offered me his protection and told me to think about it, Professor Gryffindor knew".

Peter shook his head "I should have told you all, but I was afraid, Professor Gryffindor told me that he was planning on ending the war during our last year, that he was going to destroy Voldemort and that I should choose my own path, he said that it wasn't right for him to pressure me, he made me realise that we have been putting all of our hopes into a 16 year old boy to kill that bastard".

Peter looked at them all and they stared in shook at the fire in his eyes "I will not allow him to do this alone" Lily smiled "I'll back you Pete, he may not be who we thought he was but he is our friend" Severus and Lucius nodded, Bellatrix smirked "I'll back him from here to hell and back, he saved me" Regulus nodded, Sirius, James and Remus looked at each other before looking at Peter.

"We'll have his back Wormy but we aren't stopping our investigations" Peter chuckled "I didn't expect you to but he knew, he knows that we are investigating, he said so before talking to me" the other's stared at him with wide eyes before Remus smacked his face with a curse, they all looked at him "What is it Mooney?" Remus shook his head "He is a Gryffindor, he's connected to the wards, of course he knows what goes on in the castle".

Sirius blinked before cursing "That's why so many of our pranks have backfired, he was always one step ahead of us" James chuckled "We have been playing right into his hands" Lily snickered "This explains so much, it was always entertaining to see you try and prank him only for you to end up pink or covered in your own prank" Narcissia smiled before becoming thoughtful, she got up and walked out, the others watched curiously.

(Professor Gryffindor's Office)

Narcissia knocked on the door "Come in" Narcissia walked into the room and smiled at Harry who was sat marking work, he looked up and she saw his bored expression change to a beaming smile "Hello Narcissia, take a seat" he moved the paperwork to the side and she sat down in the seat opposite him "So, what can I do for you? The Marauders aren't after my blood because of Peter's state are they?".

Narcissia giggled "No Harry, they aren't after your blood, though, they are still investigating you" Harry nodded "That makes sense, they never have given up a challenge and investigating me is one" Narcissia smiled slightly "Harry" Harry looked at her and she was mesmerised by those expressive eyes that had seen too much in their time, she sighed.

"Harry, I…I want to try a relationship with you" Harry's eyes widened and he nodded "But, I can't do that if I don't know who you are, even if you need me to take a vow to never reveal who you are, please let me know you, so that I can be the girlfriend you need" Harry's eyes widened before he closed them and thought on it for a moment before sighing, he waved his hand causing a Penesive to appear.

Over the next couple of hours Harry took her through all of his memories, those of his horrid relatives, those of his adventures with his friends, those of his fights with Voldemort, she cringed when she saw the older Narcissia with Lucius, no thank you, finding out that Harry was Lily and James's son was a bit odd but it explained why he looked so much like them, she smiled at him "Thank you for showing me, Harry, thank you for trusting me".

She kissed him on the cheek and watched as his cheeks went pink before he forced his blush to fade with his Occlumency, he smiled at her "Of course I trust you Narcissia, will you go out with me?" Narcissia smiled "of course, Harry, I'd love to" Harry kissed her softly before pulling back, the two smiled with blushes before Harry waved his penesive away and wrote a note "Its past curfew, you'd best get back" she took the note and nodded "Goodnight Harry" "Goodnight Narcissia".


End file.
